


Однажды в девятьсот восьмом

by Korue



Series: Однажды [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Спустя год Геллерт возвращается в Америку.= спасибо Phoebus за помощь с вычиткой =





	1. Пролог

Когда он вернулся с работы, было уже за полночь, и в квартире царила темнота. Персиваль дёрнул за шнурок, но свет не зажёгся – опять какие-то неполадки.  
– Люмос.  
– Нокс.  
Едва успевший разгореться огонёк тут же погас.   
– Если ты собрался атаковать, то я на диване, целься левее, – сказал знакомый голос.  
Персиваль убрал палочку, запер дверь, снял пальто, шарф, шляпу-хомбург и на ощупь повесил их в шкаф. Он старался действовать медленно, размеренно, но дыхание уже участилось, сердце забилось быстрее, разгоняя по венам доверчивое глупое тепло.  
Когда не осталось поводов оттягивать неизбежное, он вышел из прихожей и остановился в дверном проёме.  
– Геллерт.   
– Прежде, чем меня арестуют за проникновение в жилище, напомню, что ты сам приглашал заходить.  
– Заходить, а не забираться тайком.  
– Ты не уточнял.  
Персиваль прикрыл глаза, невольно улыбаясь – даже просто слышать этот беспечный голос было радостно. Он и подумать не мог, что настолько соскучился.  
Шторы на окне оказались задёрнуты, и комната тонула в непроглядной темноте, мебель выделялась на чёрном фоне островками ещё большей черноты. На диване, значит?  
Персиваль медленно двинулся через комнату, мысленно порадовавшись, что у него мало мебели, обошёл стол, сделал ещё два шага и упёрся коленями в диван.   
– Ты здесь?  
Теперь, подойдя вплотную, он не мог различить даже очертаний дивана, не говоря уж о том, чтобы найти на их фоне Геллерта.  
– Надеюсь, что не сяду на тебя, – пробормотал он, нащупав спинку.  
– Я совсем не против, – сказал Геллерт сбоку, – но может, чуть попозже.  
Персиваль сел и подумал, что темнота – к лучшему. Геллерту совсем не обязательно было видеть, как он краснеет.  
– Итак, – сказал он, кашлянув, – ты вернулся.  
– Заскочил по делам.   
Геллерт сидел на другом краю дивана, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – Персиваль сначала ориентировался по голосу, но глаза быстро привыкали, и он уже мог различить его силуэт.  
– Спустя год?  
Силуэт пошевелился, и Персиваль представил, как Геллерт значительно поднимает палец кверху.  
– Десять месяцев.   
Они помолчали. Стало как-то неловко – Персивалю уж точно. Тогда, почти год назад, всё получилось ярко, продлилось недолго, зато запомнилось накрепко. Он частенько вспоминал ту безумную неделю в девятьсот седьмом. Но время шло, от Геллерта не было вестей, Персиваль постепенно приучил себя к мысли, что они больше не увидятся, и вот, пожалуйста – Геллерт свалился на него без предупреждения, и Персиваль не знал, как себя с ним вести. Как с любовником? Как с другом? Были ли они любовниками или друзьями, вот в чём вопрос.  
– И что у тебя здесь за дела? – спросил он наконец, потому что Геллерт молчание прерывать не собирался. – Это связано с Дарами?   
О Дарах Смерти он думал весь этот год – не так часто, как о Геллерте, но частенько. Рылся в семейной библиотеке и в той части архивов МАКУСА, к которой у него был допуск, но не нашёл ничего, кроме обрывочных упоминаний.  
У Геллерта было кое-что получше упоминаний, у него был один из Даров – Старшая палочка, серая, узловатая, словно её только что отломили от дерева.   
Персиваля она не впечатлила, о чём он и сказал. «Я тебе докажу, – тут же ответил Геллерт. – Дай-ка сюда свою палочку». Они валялись в кровати, и Персиваль в тот момент согласился бы выпить оборотное зелье с волосом горного тролля, если бы Геллерт попросил. Конечно же, он отдал палочку. Геллерт оглядел её, кивнул и… просто сломал.   
Через четверть часа, когда Персиваль выдохся и перестал кидаться в него вещами, он направил свою палочку на сломанную и починил её обычным Репаро. Персиваль ничего похожего никогда не видел.  
«Старшая палочка способна на невероятное волшебство, – вдохновенно рассказывал Геллерт, – и она подчиняется только достойному. Она сильна, я силён, мы с ней созданы друг для друга!». Он сидел голышом на разворошённой кровати, с палочкой в одной руке и бутербродом в другой, и каким-то образом умудрялся выглядеть не нелепо, а внушительно. Или же Персиваль просто был влюблён по уши и потому пристрастен.   
– Дары? – спросил нынешний Геллерт, тёмная фигура в темноте. – В Америке их нет, это уже точно, нужно искать в Европе… я надеюсь, потому что ехать в Китай или Африку совсем не хочется. Ну-ка, – он завозился и лёг, пристроив голову Персивалю на колени. – Да, вот так лучше.  
Персиваль опустил руку, нащупал его макушку и накрыл ладонью, Геллерт промычал что-то невнятное, но одобрительное.   
– Я ведь уже нашёл Мантию, – сказал он сонно.  
Персиваль, начавший перебирать его волосы, остановился.  
– Нашёл? И у кого она?  
– Да так, самые обычные волшебники, происходят от Слизерина и даже не догадываются об этом.   
– Ты украл у них Мантию?  
– Ты всегда такой грубый, Перси, сразу видно – аврор. Не украл. Она мне не нужна, я и без неё умею становиться невидимым. Пусть Поттеры хранят её для меня, пока я не найду Оживляющий камень.  
Персиваль уже мог разглядеть светлый овал его лица.   
– И? – сказал он, мягко убирая волосы с его лба, отводя за ухо пушистую прядь всё той же длины, как он и помнил. – Что тебя привело к нам?  
Он почувствовал, как Геллерт пожал плечами.  
– Искал один артефакт.   
– По-прежнему промышляешь воровством?  
– Это не воровство, а исследования!  
– Ну да.   
Персиваль помолчал, потом спросил:   
– И что же пошло не так во время твоих исследований?  
Геллерт повернулся набок, уткнувшись носом ему в живот, и рука Персиваля скользнула по его виску, зарылась в густые волосы на затылке, тёплые, мягкие.  
– Сущая ерунда, – пробормотал Геллерт невнятно.   
– Я прочту об этом в утренних газетах?  
Геллерт тихо засмеялся. Его дыхание обжигало даже сквозь одежду, и Персивалю отчаянно захотелось не говорить больше ни о чём, наклониться и найти его губы губами.  
– Геллерт, – сказал он, справившись с собой, – что у тебя с глазами?  
И почувствовал, как тот напрягся – это ощущалось телом – буквально на секунду. Потом Геллерт беззлобно фыркнул.  
– От тебя ничего не утаишь, Перси. Ты ещё не стал Первым Аврором, а?  
– Не увиливай. Ты сидишь в темноте, потушил мой Люмос, задёрнул шторы – и это ночью. Ты боишься яркого света. Что случилось?  
– Небольшая неприятность, – Геллерт говорил даже легкомысленнее обычного, а значит, дело было серьёзным. – Глаза теперь чувствительны к свету, но это временно, пройдёт за несколько дней.  
Персиваль закусил губу, глядя в темноту. Геллерт попал в переделку и приполз к нему зализывать раны – в этом определённо было что-то оскорбительное, но Персиваль пока не решил, имеет ли право оскорбиться. В конце концов, они не клялись в вечной любви, их ничего не связывало, кроме той безумной недели. Геллерт не должен был рассказывать о своих делах, а Персиваль не обязан был помогать ему. Не обязан.  
– Где ты остановился?   
Геллерт молчал. Персиваль смотрел перед собой и ждал, слушая его тихое дыхание. Потом Геллерт фыркнул.  
– Ох, Перси, – он снова рассмеялся, – как же ты любишь всё контролировать, это неприлично.  
– Не вижу ничего смешного.  
Горячий смех щекотал живот, и сохранять равнодушный тон становилось всё труднее.  
– Конечно, не видишь. Ладно, слушай то, что хотел услышать, – Геллерт набрал воздуха в лёгкие и выпалил: – Мне нужна ваша помощь, мистер Грейвз, могу я немного пожить у вас, сэээр?   
– Ты придурок, – буркнул Персиваль.  
Геллерт покатывался со смеху.  
– Тебя это возбуждает, признай. Честное слово, Перси, мне не трудно, но вот твоя несчастная девушка…  
Персиваль прихватил его за волосы на затылке, осторожно потянул, чтобы поднял голову, и наклонился.  
– Сколько можно повторять, – сказал он тихо, – у меня нет девушки.  
Рука Геллерта скользнула по его груди, по плечу, надавила на затылок, вынуждая наклониться ещё ниже. Теперь не было видно вообще ничего, одна только темнота вокруг.  
– Тогда хватит тратить время, – шепнул Геллерт из темноты, – поцелуй меня.   
Персиваля не нужно было просить дважды.


	2. Часть 1

Когда он уходил на работу, Геллерт ещё спал. Пока Персиваль завтракал, брился и одевался, он подгрёб к себе подушки, соорудив из них и одеяла уютное гнёздышко, из которого торчали только всклокоченные волосы. Персиваль не сдержался и поцеловал его в макушку. Потом аккуратно отодвинул одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на заспанное лицо.  
Ресницы Геллерта намокли и слиплись – больные глаза слезились, но никаких повреждений заметно не было, и Персиваль вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Эй, – позвал он негромко. – Проснись.  
Геллерт приоткрыл один глаз и тут же зажмурился, хотя в комнате царил полумрак.  
– Я ухожу на работу, вернусь поздно.  
– Ммм… – Геллерт зевнул. – И что, я должен приготовить пирог и ждать тебя в белом фартучке?  
Персиваль невольно содрогнулся.  
– Ты меня крайне обяжешь, если обойдёшься без фартука.  
Геллерт хитро улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
– Совсем без фартука?  
Вот же гад. Персивалю вдруг очень захотелось остаться ещё ненадолго, минут на пятнадцать-тридцать, ничего страшного, если он разок опоздает по уважительной причине. Геллерт был такой тёплый, уютно-сонный, от его волос так приятно пахло, и Персивалю понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы отодвинуться.  
– Что у тебя с глазами? Я могу купить какие-нибудь зелья на обратном пути.  
Геллерт снова натянул одеяло до самой макушки.  
– Нрмльн, – пробормотал он невнятно. – Само прйдёт.  
– Как знаешь.  
Он подождал немного, но Геллерт, судя по ровному дыханию, уже заснул. Счастливчик.  
Персиваль надел пальто и хомбург, потом посмотрел на карманные часы. Обычно он спускался на улицу и здоровался с домовладельцем, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но сегодня время поджимало. Персиваль проверил, хорошо ли заперта входная дверь, обновил охранные чары и аппарировал. 

Он не опоздал, но пришёл одним из последних – комната уже была забита людьми, авроры сидели за столами и на столах, болтали и пили кофе. Персиваль поздоровался от дверей, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и поискал взглядом свою команду. Флоренция и Оливер, разумеется, были вместе, они кивнули ему и снова углубились в разговор, а вот Майкла Персиваль не увидел. Странно, тот обычно приходил раньше всех.  
– Мэдиссон, – сказал Персиваль, протолкавшись к конторке, – мне нужно… Мэдиссон!  
Секретарь Департамента смерила его прохладным взглядом поверх очков.  
– Мистер Грейвз?  
– Мне нужно… – начал Персиваль.  
– Немного вежливости, – перебила Мэдиссон. – Попробуйте начинать разговор со слов «доброе утро».  
– А что, это утро доброе? – огрызнулся Персиваль.  
Мэдиссон поджала губы.  
– Удивительная грубость. И он ещё рассчитывает сделать карьеру!  
Персиваль задохнулся от возмущения, а она, как ни в чём не бывало, взяла палочку.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
– Дело 135-АЕ-00В, – сквозь зубы сказал Персиваль. – Я отдавал вам папку вместе с отчётом, где оно?  
Мэдиссон взмахнула палочкой, и из груды папок в шкафу за её спиной вылетела одна, покружилась в воздухе и зависла перед Персивалем.  
– Вы поставили печати?  
Мэдиссон только презрительно хмыкнула и отвернулась, демонстрируя идеально гладкий пучок.  
Персиваль сдержал вздох. Когда-нибудь у него будет свой секретарь. И большой кабинет, и хорошее жалование, на которое можно снимать квартиру с электрическим освещением, а не с газовым. Когда-нибудь, когда он станет начальником Департамента, а пока приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Тем более что все печати, как он убедился, бегло пролистав папку, оказались проставлены.  
Дверь то и дело хлопала, впуская опаздывающих. Персиваль увидел Майкла и хотел его окликнуть, но не успел – в комнату вошёл сам Бертольд Рош, за которым поспешал умильно улыбающийся Крейг. Персиваль недовольно скривился.  
– Ну вот, – пробормотала Мэдиссон, – мистер Лизоблюд работает сверхурочно.  
Персиваль одобрительно покосился на её пучок.  
Крейг не обладал ни одним из необходимых старшему аврору талантов, зато отточил до блеска талант подобострастия. Он настолько преуспел в лести, что его кабинет и команда были больше, чем у тех, кто преуспевал в расследованиях. Персиваль Крейга терпеть не мог, и тот платил сторицей, не упуская случая подсидеть его по службе.  
– Леди, джентльмены, – кисло сказал Рош, – начинаем работать.  
Все разговоры тут же стихли, словно на авроров наложили Силенцио, а ведь он даже голос не повышал. Персиваль надеялся, что когда-нибудь тоже так сможет.  
Рош сел на стул, рядом с ним в воздухе покачивалось несколько пухлых папок.  
– Текучку оставим на потом, – сказал он, морщась, словно от зубной боли, – у нас два новых дела. Первое, – Рош взмахнул рукой, и верхняя папка тут же открылась. – Убийство ведьмы.  
Над папкой появился полупрозрачный силуэт красивой улыбчивой блондинки.  
– Дора Динкис, – озвучил Рош, – убита сегодня ночью. Несколько ножевых ранений.  
– Ножевое заклинание? – переспросил Крейг.  
Персиваля за такую глупость Рош бы живьём съел, на Крейга только покосился с досадой.  
– Обычный кухонный нож. Никакой магии.  
Персиваль поднял руку, и Рош перевёл на него тяжёлый взгляд.  
– Грейвз?  
– Возможно, убийца – кто-то из её близких, – предположил Персиваль. – Раз она не защитилась магией. А нож использовали, чтобы обойти проверку палочки.  
Рош кивнул.  
– Хорошая гипотеза, но она жила одна. Иностранка, родных здесь нет.  
– Тогда… – начал Персиваль.  
Рош приложил палец к губам и шикнул.  
– Потом, Грейвз. Сейчас о нашем втором деле. Около полуночи произошёл взрыв в районе доков Ист-Ривер. Есть погибшие.  
– Бомбарда? – осведомился Бенджамин Мэдс.  
Рош покачал головой, машинально потирая шрам на щеке.  
– По предварительным данным сработало очень мощное проклятие.  
– Сэр! Могу я взяться за это дело?  
Взгляды всех авроров обратились на Персиваля, но в волнении он этого почти не заметил. Стоило Геллерту вернуться, как в ту же ночь срабатывают мощные проклятия и погибают люди – только круглый дурак поверил бы, что это совпадение.  
– Дело серьёзное, – медленно сказал Рош, – на личном контроле у Президента, расследование возглавляю я. Помогать мне будет… команда Крейга.  
Крейг немедленно задрал нос. Персиваля так и подмывало возразить, пришлось закусить губу, чтобы промолчать.  
– Грейвз, – продолжил Рош. – Чем вы занимались в последнее время?  
– Контрабанда волшебных палочек, сэр. Дело закончено, отчёт…  
– Давайте.  
Папка так мощно рванулась из рук, что Персиваль пошатнулся.  
– Хорошая работа, – сказал Рош, даже не просмотрев отчёт. – Ваша команда сейчас свободна, берите дело Динкис.  
Это было даже хуже, чем совсем остаться в стороне. Персиваль проклял себя за длинный язык. Не высунься он с ненужной инициативой, у него оставалась бы возможность для манёвра, а теперь он будет по уши занят делом об убийстве. Ещё и Крейг смотрел с невыносимым превосходством.  
– Есть, сэр, – буркнул Персиваль.  
А что ему оставалось.

Персиваль был самым юным из старших авроров, и кабинет ему полагался самый маленький – узкий и тёмный.  
Одну часть кабинета почти целиком занимал массивный стол, другую – такой же массивный шкаф, битком набитый папками, книгами и свитками. На оставшемся свободным пространстве громоздились удерживаемые магией пирамиды опять же свитков, папок и книг. В стенную нишу Мэдиссон когда-то поставила горшок с цветком, но Персиваль передал его Флоренции, и сейчас на этом месте красовался подкопчённый из-за неудачного заклинания чайник и чашки.  
– Фитнисс, сделай кофе на всех, – сказал Персиваль немного сдавленно.  
Чтобы сесть за стол, приходилось протискиваться между его краем и стеной – не слишком-то удобно, зато хороший стимул держать себя в форме.  
Оливер воспринял приказ без энтузиазма.  
– С молоком, пожалуйста, – попросила Флоренция, опустившись на единственный свободный стул, и Оливер тут же расцвёл.  
Мысленно Персиваль закатил глаза. Вот потому он и не любил разнополые команды.  
– Почему ты опоздал, Корн? – спросила Флоренция.  
Майкл вздрогнул, словно от неожиданности.  
– Я… Семейные проблемы.  
– Но ты живёшь один.  
– Канализацию прорвало, – Майкл неловко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за это.  
Флоренция наморщила изящный носик и тут же улыбнулась Оливеру, когда тот пролевитировал ей кофе.  
– Итак, – Персиваль размножил папку с делом и взмахом руки отослал копии подчинённым, – давайте работать.  
Первой в деле лежала колдография жертвы. При ближайшем рассмотрении стало ясно, что Дора Динкис не так молода, как казалось на первый взгляд. Сверившись с делом, Персиваль узнал, что ей недавно исполнилось тридцать шесть. Выглядела она прекрасно – ухоженная, с тщательно уложенными светлыми волосами. Платье, как отметил Персиваль, было из дорогой персикового цвета ткани, ворот скрепляла эффектная брошь в виде мотылька.  
Персиваль отложил эту колдографию и увидел вторую, на которой Дора Динкис была запечатлена уже после смерти. Волосы разметались вокруг её головы, на забрызганном кровью лице застыло выражение невероятного удивления, плотно закрытые веки уже слегка посинели.  
Кроме сделанных Исследователями колдографий с места преступления, материалов в папке было немного.  
– Значит, англичанка, – сказал Персиваль. Остальные видели то же, что и он, но ему нравилось проговаривать факты вслух. Он взял возникшую у локтя чашку и отхлебнул кофе. – Приехала полгода назад, оформила разрешение на въезд, зарегистрировала палочку. Хм. Нигде не работала, ни с кем не общалась, на что жила – неизвестно.  
– Наследство? – предположила Флоренция.  
– Или тёмные делишки, – добавил Оливер.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
– Это нужно будет проверить. И найти хоть кого-то, с кем она общалась за эти полгода, – он снова отхлебнул кофе. – Значит… у неё стояли стандартные охранно-сигнальные чары от Перриша. Сегодня утром её квартирная хозяйка попыталась открыть дверь своим ключом, и чары сработали. Когда ребята Перриша приехали проверить вызов, то нашли труп. А это значит?..  
Он сделал паузу, давая им время подумать. Флоренция как всегда ответила быстрее всех.  
– Преступник знал, как снимаются чары.  
– Вы были правы, мистер Грейвз, – Оливер пригладил бородку. – Убийца – кто-то из её близких.  
– И, – продолжила Флоренция, – раз родных у неё здесь нет…  
– То это её возлюбленный.  
– Или подельник, – остудил их пыл Персиваль. – Нужно разузнать о её прошлом.  
Он захлопнул папку, уменьшил и сунул в карман, прикидывая, как лучше распределить обязанности. Майкл сегодня витал в облаках, ему бы стоило заняться бумажной работой, но Флоренция с Оливером вместе были совершенно невыносимы.  
– Фитнисс, подай официальный запрос в британский аврорат, пусть пришлют нам всё, что у них есть на жертву. И дождись заключения Исследователей. Это твоя работа на сегодня. Райт и Корн, вы со мной, осмотрим дом жертвы.

Повезло, что Майкл знал кафе на Атлантик Авеню и аппарировал их туда, после чего оставалось пройти пешком буквально пять минут.  
Дора Динкис снимала квартиру в не-маговском доме, как многие маги, как и сам Персиваль – так было экономнее. Дом по адресу, указанному в деле, оказался трёхэтажным и таким старым, словно его построили ещё при Джексоне. Краска на фасаде облупилась, ступеньки крыльца были отбиты по краям, а деревянная входная дверь выглядела такой иссохшей, что Персиваль не сразу решился постучать – казалось, она расколется от слишком сильного удара.  
Осторожно взявшись за дверной молоток, он трижды стукнул и почти сразу услышал:  
– Иду, иду!  
Спустя минуту дверь открылась, и из-за неё выглянула сухонькая старушка, такая же ветхая, как и её дом. Несмотря на тёплую погоду, она куталась в плотную шаль, из-под старомодного капота торчали седые кудряшки. Судя по информации в деле, это и была квартирная хозяйка жертвы, миссис Санджеро.  
– Добрый день, – Персиваль продемонстрировал аврорское удостоверение, которое для не-магов выглядело как полицейский жетон. За его спиной Майкл и Флоренция сделали то же самое. – Мы из…  
Миссис Санджеро замахала рукой, тонкой и костлявой, как птичья лапка.  
– Да-да, конечно, проходите. Ох, это так печально, так печально.  
Она отступила вглубь тесной и тёмной прихожей. Персиваль слегка пожал плечами и вошёл в дом, пряча удостоверение.  
– Ужасная, ужасная беда, – причитала миссис Санджеро, – бедная Дора, такая славная девочка, за что ей это.  
– Миссис Санджеро, – начал было Персиваль, но она не дала ему и слова вставить.  
– Такая вежливая и улыбчивая, такая добрая. Всегда платила за квартиру в срок и всегда находила время, чтобы поболтать со мной, – мисс Санджеро достала из рукава скомканный влажный платочек и промокнула глаза. – Вы представляете, такая красивая молодая леди, но ей не скучно было каждое утро спускаться ко мне, чтобы вместе выпить чай.  
– Вы всегда пили чай по утрам? – сумел наконец вклиниться Персиваль.  
Миссис Санджеро закивала.  
– Каждое утро в семь часов Дора спускалась, и мы пили чай и болтали до девяти. А сегодня она не пришла. Я поднялась наверх, постучала, – она всхлипнула, – но никто не ответил. Тогда я попыталась открыть дверь своим ключом…  
Миссис Санджеро вдруг перестала тереть красные глаза и наморщила лоб.  
– Но почему-то не смогла. Так странно, а потом вдруг появились эти ребята… сказали, что из полиции, но я ведь не вызывала полицию…  
– Обсудим это позднее, – коротко сказал Персиваль, – после того как осмотрим место происшествия.  
Миссис Санджеро снова закивала, так быстро и глубоко, что, казалось, у неё сейчас оторвётся голова, как у слишком хрупкой куклы.  
– Да, конечно. Это на третьем этаже, простите, что не пойду с вами, мне тяжело взбираться по лестнице. Вот ключи…  
Она загремела связкой в кармане и тут же осеклась.  
– Ах да, дверь ведь открыта… открыта.  
– Миссис Санджеро! – Персиваль поспешил предотвратить новый поток слёз. – У вас есть другие жильцы?  
– Нет, сейчас нет. Мистер Пёркинс со второго этажа два месяца назад уехал по семейным делам, но скоро должен вернуться. Он оплатил квартиру на полгода вперёд, вот я и не ищу других постояльцев, так и живём вдвоём с Дорой… Жили…  
Она всё-таки зарыдала.  
– Мы пойдём, – пробормотал Персиваль, потихоньку пятясь в сторону лестницы.  
Миссис Санджеро кивнула и побрела к своей двери, шаркая растоптанными тапочками.

– Это подозрительно, – сказала Флоренция, пока они поднимались по лестнице. – С чего бы волшебнице дружить с не-магом и каждое утро пить с ней чай, выслушивая её не-маговские бредни.  
Персиваль не успел ответить, его опередил Майкл:  
– Возможно, ей просто было одиноко.  
Флоренция только фыркнула на такое предположение.  
– Корн, – сказал Персиваль на площадке второго этажа, – проверь эту квартиру.  
– Есть, сэр.  
На третьем этаже они увидели небольшую лестничную клетку и узкое пыльное окошко, дающее минимум света. Персиваль зажёг Люмос, чтобы оглядеться, и только благодаря этому увидел чердачную дверцу на потолке.  
– Райт, проверь.  
– Есть.  
Оставив Флоренцию за спиной, Персиваль толкнул входную дверь, и та отворилась, на удивление без скрипа.  
С порога он сразу же попал в крохотную прихожую: здесь даже не было шкафа, только вешалка с дамскими пальто, несколько пар обуви у стены и подставка для зонтика. Персиваль на всякий случай проверил вещи Акцио, но его улов оказался скудным: обёртка от конфеты и атласная лента для волос.  
Комната оказалась больше и гораздо приличнее, чем можно было предположить. Персиваль прошёл на её середину, игнорируя пока кровавое пятно на ковре, и остановился, сунув руки в карманы плаща. Прежде, чем переходить к частностям, хотелось увидеть целое.  
Дора Динкис, судя по всему, любила красивые вещи. Этажерки с витыми ножками, низкий столик перед диваном, овальное зеркало в раме ручной работы – всё это должно было стоить немало. Голубые занавески с оборками, кружевная скатерть, вышитые чехлы на подушках придавали комнате изящный кокетливый вид.  
В алькове пряталась кровать, Персиваль осмотрел покрывало, поднял его в воздух, чтобы проверить простынь, и убедился, что никто этой ночью здесь не лежал. Достав блокнот, он записал свои наблюдения, а также сделал пометку о встречах жертвы с миссис Санджеро – что ни говори, а такая дружба с не-магом действительно выглядела странно.  
На комоде, поверх кружевных салфеток, теснились колдографии в рамках. Персиваль внимательно их рассмотрел, но это были, в основном, виды Лондона. Лишь на одной, самой большой, красовалась Дора Динкис – именно эту колдографию скопировали и прикрепили к делу. Персиваль снова достал палочку и обвёл комнату по кругу:  
– Специалис Ревелио.  
Изображения в рамках ожили: Дора кокетливо улыбнулась, поправляя локон, по Темзе проплыла баржа – других скрытых чар не обнаружилось.  
Персиваль точно так же проверил туалетную с кухней, но нашёл лишь простые бытовые чары. Успокоив моментально вскипевший чайник, он вернулся в комнату – одновременно с Флоренцией с Майклом.  
– Ничего, – сказала Флоренция, заклинанием убирая пыль и паутину с плаща и шляпы. – Чердак крошечный, там только доски и связки газет, самые свежие за девяностый год.  
Майкл развёл руками.  
– Тот же результат. Обычная пустая квартира.  
– Что ж, – Персиваль повернулся к побуревшему уже пятну крови, – тогда давайте посмотрим, что тут у нас.  
По взмаху палочки воздух над ковром загустел и превратился в полупрозрачное мёртвое тело. Персиваль встал сбоку, так чтобы не загораживать свет, Флоренция поддёрнула юбку и присела у ног трупа, Майкл остался стоять, где стоял.  
– Что видите? – спросил Персиваль.  
Ноги и руки жертвы были раскинуты в стороны, платье сбилось у колен, кончики длинных волос пропитались кровью.  
– У неё нет ран на руках, – сказала Дора. – Она не защищалась, значит…  
– Была убита первым же ударом, – подал голос Майкл.  
– Но ранений шесть или семь.  
– Семь. Очевидно, убийца продолжал кромсать труп в припадке ярости.  
– Или в истерике, – добавил Персиваль. – И ещё кое-что. Заметили?  
Майкл с Флоренцией переглянулись и одинаково нахмурили брови. Персиваль закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться – они могли решить, что он издевается.  
– Её глаза закрыты, – он указал на тело палочкой, – а лицо перекошено. Это неестественно, согласны?  
– Точно! – воскликнула Флоренция. – Убийца закрыл ей глаза.  
– Наверное, его мучила совесть, – мрачно сказал Майкл.  
– Значит, любовная ссора.  
– Пока рано судить, но скорее всего, – Персиваль убрал изображение трупа и прошёлся по комнате. – Итак, любовник её убил, потом снял охранные чары – заклинание она ему сама сказала, чтобы мог приходить в любое время. Пока что это выглядит самым правдоподобным вариантом. Я пойду поговорю с квартирной хозяйкой, а вы обыщите здесь всё. 

Дверь была открыта нараспашку. Персиваль из вежливости стукнул по косяку и переступил порог.  
Квартира миссис Санджеро размерами не уступала квартире Доры Динкис, но из-за дикого нагромождения мебели казалась крошечной. Шторы были плотно задёрнуты, настольная лампа с абажуром едва разгоняла темноту. Миссис Санджеро сидела в кресле-качалке с чашкой в руках.  
– Проходите, господин полицейский, – сказала она устало. – Нет, дверь оставьте, я её только на ночь закрываю.  
Персиваль прошёл в комнату и сел за стол.  
– Миссис Санджеро…  
– Налейте себе чаю, не стесняйтесь.  
Пришлось поблагодарить и налить в чашку ароматной, пахнущей травами жидкости.  
– Я должен задать вам несколько вопросов.  
Миссис Санджеро безучастно кивнула, она выглядела чересчур спокойной, и Персиваль, сделав вид, что пригубил чай, тут же отставил чашку подальше.  
– Мне нужно знать о знакомых мисс Динкис. Её подруги… друзья?  
– О, – миссис Санджеро покачала головой, – у неё никого не было.  
Персиваль, приготовившийся записывать, поднял голову.  
– Совсем никого?  
– Совсем. И не надо так смотреть, в наше время мало кто верит, что молодая красивая женщина может вести целомудренный образ жизни, но Дора была именно такой.  
Персиваль очень в этом сомневался.  
– Хорошо, а каков обычно был её распорядок дня?  
Миссис Санджеро отхлебнула чай.  
– Как я уже сказала, по утрам она приходила ко мне почаёвничать, потом возвращалась к себе или шла гулять в город.  
– Во сколько примерно возвращалась? – Персиваль подождал ответа, потом поднял голову. – Миссис Санджеро?  
– Я не… – она задумчиво потёрла висок. – Я не знаю. На самом деле, мы с Дорой почти не виделись днём.  
– Но ведь ваша дверь всегда открыта, вы не могли не увидеть, как она возвращается.  
– Но я и не сижу здесь постоянно, – с неожиданной злостью огрызнулась миссис Санджеро. – Я выхожу… на кухню.  
– Понятно.  
Персивалю и правда всё уже было понятно. Он достал удостоверение, но не стал разворачивать, а надавил на герб МАКУСА, на крыло орла.  
– Персиваль Грейвз, старший аврор, – сказал он негромко. – Дело номер 47-MD-012, разрешённый сеанс легилименции, время… – он взглянул на настенные часы, – десять пятнадцать.  
– Что вы делаете? – спросила миссис Санджеро.  
Её реакции оставались заторможенными, и Персиваль мысленно поблагодарил то успокоительное не-маговское лекарство, которое она добавила в чай.  
– Оформляю всё по протоколу, – сказал он, доставая палочку, – не волнуйтесь. Легилименс.  
Первым делом Персиваль просмотрел воспоминания миссис Санджеро о сегодняшнем утре, но они не расходились с её показаниями. Персиваль решил идти дальше. Отбрасывая ненужные обрывки воспоминаний, он двигался вперёд, пока не увидел Дору Динкис. Её трудно было пропустить: среди серых и скучных картин быта пожилой женщины, она сияла как яркая обложка журнала. Она и сама была похожа на женщину с обложки: светлое пальто, модная шляпка с вуалью на идеально уложенных волосах, красиво изогнутые в улыбке губы. Она сжимала исходящую паром чашку тонкими, затянутыми в митенки пальцами, улыбалась и кивала. Значит, миссис Санджеро не видела свою постоялицу со вчерашнего утра, отметил Персиваль. Следовало копнуть глубже.  
На него выплывали всё те же картины – жизнь миссис Санджеро не отличалась разнообразием – и опять среди них вспышкой ярких красок маячила Дора Динкис. В светлом пальто и в шляпке с вуалью, улыбающаяся, с чашкой чая в руках. Хмурясь, Персиваль продолжил поиски. Это было похоже на бесконечное перелистывание одной и той же книги, которая снова и снова раскрывалась на одном и том же рисунке. Воспоминания миссис Санджеро менялись – где-то она общалась с соседкой, где-то расплачивалась с молочником, но Дора Динкис оставалась неизменной. То же пальто, та же шляпка, та же застывшая улыбка из раза в раз, из раза в раз. Персиваль даже присвистнул в невольном восхищении: кажется, охотясь на авгура, он поймал феникса.  
– Мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль вышел из сознания миссис Санджеро с максимальной осторожностью, но та всё равно безвольно обмякла в кресле.  
– В чём дело, Корн?  
Тёмная кожа Майкла в свете старой лампы казалась угольно чёрной, белки блестели, и миссис Санджеро тихо вскрикнула, слабо взмахнув руками.  
– Тише, – мягко сказал Персиваль, – всё в порядке. Обливиэйт.  
Взгляд миссис Санджеро расплылся, она прижала пальцы к вискам, безуспешно пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
– Спасибо за помощь и за чай, – Персиваль встал и постарался улыбнуться как можно доброжелательнее. – Вы нам очень помогли.  
Миссис Санджеро всё ещё выглядела дезориентированной.  
– Офицер, – сказала она слабо, – вы уже закончили?  
– Ещё кое-что наверху и…  
– Хорошо, – она встала, опираясь дрожащей рукой о стол, – я пойду прилягу. Вы, когда будете уходить, просто захлопните дверь, замок закроется.

– Мы кое-что нашли, – сообщил Майкл, перешагивая через две ступеньки за раз.  
– Я тоже. Жертва вовсе не была простой волшебницей.  
Майкл оглянулся через плечо – впервые за сегодня он выглядел воодушевлённым.  
– Вот именно!  
В квартире Динкис самопишущее перо заканчивало опись найденных волшебных предметов, а на столе в два ряда выстроились бутылочки со знакомо светящейся жидкостью.  
– Во имя Мерси Льюис, – с чувством сказал Персиваль.  
– Мы нашли чьи-то воспоминания, – начала Флоренция.  
– Квартирной хозяйки. Наша невинная жертва забирала у неё воспоминания, подменяя ложными. – Персиваль покачал головой. – Такого не ожидаешь от волшебницы, которой не под силу даже самостоятельно создать охранные чары.  
– И ещё, – Флоренция выложила на стол волшебную палочку. – Бук, десять дюймов.  
– В то время как зарегистрированная палочка Динкис из боярышника, – торжествующе закончил Майкл. – И её мы не нашли.  
Персиваль едва не присвистнул, но вовремя сдержался.  
– Да это дело интереснее, чем кажется.

Едва Персиваль вошёл в холл Вулворт-билдинг, как под ноги ему бросилась бумажная крыса – Мэдиссон напоминала, что нужно сделать заявление для прессы.  
Газетчиков Персиваль не любил и общаться с ними не умел. Он даже порадовался, что дело Динкис не привлекло внимания крупных газет – в зале для интервью ждали всего три журналиста. Персиваль сухо пересказал им официальную версию: Дора Динкис, англичанка, последние полгода проживавшая в Нью-Йорке, была убита неизвестным, ведётся расследование. Он передал журналистам копию колдографии из квартиры Динкис, отказался отвечать на вопросы, отказался позировать и, вздохнув с облегчением, распрощался.  
Остаток дня был бездарно убит в борьбе с бюрократией. Пока Майкл и Флоренция, усевшись за одним из длинных столов в общем зале, оформляли акт изъятия вещей, запрос на отслеживание пропавшей палочки и на просмотр найденных воспоминаний, Персиваль у себя в кабинете корпел над отчётом.  
Он уже заканчивал, когда к нему вломился Оливер – его всегда гладко зачёсанные светлые волосы сейчас торчали во все стороны, словно он вырвался из боя. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.  
На вопросительный взгляд Персиваля он покачал головой и показал папку, настолько тонкую, что сразу стало ясно – ничего дельного в ней нет.  
Британский аврорат не обладал обширной информацией о Доре Динкис: её родители давно умерли, братьев и сестёр не было, ближайшим родственником оказалась престарелая троюродная тётка. О какой-либо незаконной деятельности сведений не нашлось. Дора Динкис закончила Хогвартс, недолго работала на мелкой должности в Министерстве Магии, а в двадцать лет, после смерти матери, покинула страну. Согласно записям, она перебралась в Германию.  
– Я подал запрос немцам, – сказал Оливер, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить волосы, – но у них конец рабочего дня, и меня поставили в очередь на завтра.  
– Сказал бы им, что это срочно.  
– Бесполезно. Передо мной запрос подавал Боттс из команды Крейга – по делу о ночном взрыве. У них все запросы с пометкой «срочно». Но его тоже завернули.  
Персиваль с ненужным усердием разгладил титульный лист дела Динкис.  
– Ну и, – сказал он, стараясь придать голосу максимально незаинтересованный оттенок, – как движется их расследование?  
Оливер, словно только этого и ждал, наклонился к нему и заговорил, понизив голос:  
– Я не так много видел, но болтал с ребятами… Люди Крейга весь день носятся, словно их огнекраб поджарил. Крейг и Рош дважды аппарировали на место взрыва. Там до сих пор работают Исследователи. Вроде бы тех несчастных чуть ли не в пыль разметало.  
Персиваль с досадой закусил губу. Как бы хотелось быть в гуще событий и работать лично с Рошем! Интересно, позволят ли ему присоединиться к расследованию, если он раскроет дело Динкис в рекордные сроки?  
Он перевёл взгляд на колдографию, которую прислали англичане: Дора Динкис, ещё совсем юная, с сине-бронзовым шарфом, обмотанным вокруг шеи, задорно улыбалась камере. «Я узнаю правду о тебе, – пообещал ей Персиваль, – и найду твоего убийцу». 

На этот раз он вернулся домой засветло. Шторы были задёрнуты, в комнате царил полумрак, Геллерт лежал на диване с полотенцем на глазах, а над ним парила книга в знакомой обложке.  
Приятный женский голос зачитывал:  
«– Леди Элия, ваша игра закончена, – холодно отчеканил Джолиас. – Как только я понял, что вы – вейла, мне не составило труда разгадать ваши коварные планы.  
Леди вздрогнула всем телом, её прекрасное лицо побелело».  
Это был первый том «Приключений Джолиаса Джонса, мага-детектива», причём, самый конец романа – Персиваль знал его наизусть.  
– Наконец-то ты вернулся, – протянул Геллерт. Он зевнул и махнул на книгу, чтобы замолчала.– Я уже подыхал со скуки. Пытался развеяться чтением, но твоя библиотека ужасна.  
– Позволь с тобой не согласиться, – сдержанно ответил Персиваль, выставляя на стол купленные зелья, – приключения Джолиаса…  
– Невероятно унылы! Никогда не встречал настолько глупого главного героя, этот горе-детектив даже не смог сразу понять, что леди Элия – вейла. Это же было очевидно.  
– Ничего подобного, – возмутился Персиваль. – Иначе любого красивого человека со светлыми волосами можно подозревать в родстве с вейлами. Даже тебя.  
– О, спасибо.  
– Это не комплимент.  
Персиваль подошёл к дивану и аккуратно приподнял край полотенца, из которого Геллерт соорудил что-то вроде компресса для глаз – ткань успела высохнуть и нагреться.  
– Как ты?  
– Нормально, – Геллерт отмахнулся, удерживая полотенце на месте, – говорю же, ничего страшного, скоро пройдёт.  
– Я купил зелья, – Персиваль пододвинул его ноги и сел, – против воспаления глаз, против последствий проклятий. Если бы точно знать, от чего ты пострадал, было бы проще.  
– Перси, – Геллерт вздохнул с преувеличенной усталостью, – ты такая наседка.  
Персиваль наклонился и всё-таки сдёрнул полотенце.  
– Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
– Ооо, – обрадовался Геллерт, – обожаю этот тон. Мистер Грейвз, вы ли это?  
От влаги у него завивались волосы у висков, веки припухли, взгляд казался рассеянным, но Персиваль не позволил себе размякнуть.  
– Ночью, около двенадцати в доках произошёл взрыв, – сказал он сухо. – Погибло несколько человек, трое или четверо – точное количество пока установить не удалось. Скорее всего, они стали жертвами проклятия. Я работал допоздна, чтобы закончить с документами, и вернулся домой в начале первого. И ты уже был здесь. Разница во времени роли не играет, потому что ты аппарировал, я прав?  
Геллерт молчал.  
– Вчера ты отговорился общими фразами, – продолжал Персиваль, – но сегодня так не получится. Весь Департамент стоит на ушах из-за этого дела, я должен знать, насколько сильно ты замешан.  
Геллерт собрался что-то сказать.  
– Только попробуй соврать, и я тебя вышвырну.  
Геллерт закрыл рот. Ну разумеется.  
Персиваль скрестил руки на груди и приготовился ждать.  
– Ладно, – решил наконец Геллерт, – не вижу смысла держать это в тайне.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Как я тебе и сказал, я прибыл в Америку в поисках одного артефакта.  
– Какого?  
– Это не важно. Важно, что за него готовы дорого заплатить  
– Ты подрабатываешь поиском тёмномагических артефактов?  
– Деньги нужны, и это интересно, и с чего ты взял, что он тёмномагический?  
– Скажешь, нет?  
Уголки губ Геллерта дрогнули, словно он с трудом сдерживал улыбку.  
– Я промолчу, мистер Грейвз.  
– Сделай одолжение.  
– Чего я тебе не сказал, – продолжил Геллерт, – так это того, что у меня были конкуренты. Мы одновременно вышли на след артефакта, но им повезло, и они смогли меня опередить, – он свёл вместе большой и указательный пальцы. – Вот на столько.  
– Не назвал бы это везением.  
Геллерт развёл руками.  
– Кто же им виноват, что они попытались открыть сундук с артефактом без должных мер предосторожности. Этой штуке три сотни лет, в те времена маги знали, как защитить своё имущество.  
– И? – нетерпеливо спросил Персиваль. – Произошёл взрыв?  
Геллерт нахмурился.  
– Это не самое подходящее слово. Скорее, вспышка – невероятно яркая, белая – она в один миг поглотила здания, людей. Ослепительный свет в полной тишине, – он передёрнул плечами. – Очень мощное проклятие. Я был в стороне и сразу же упал, закрыв голову руками, но глаза всё равно обожгло. Серьёзно, Перси, мне казалось, что я ослеп. Глаза пекло, словно в них золу насыпали, я ничего толком не соображал и просто аппарировал оттуда.  
– Ко мне?  
Геллерт обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– В тот момент я вспомнил только тебя.  
Персиваль отвернулся и внимательно уставился в противоположную стену. Ситуация сложилась серьёзная, и его совершенно не должно было трогать… ну что за сентиментальность!  
– А теперь давай начистоту, – сказал он, хмурясь сильнее, чем следовало. – Ты ведь специально позволил тем несчастным первыми добраться до артефакта?  
Геллерт потупился, как школьник, пойманный на списывании.  
– Я решил, что разумнее будет, если они сделают за меня всю грязную работу.  
– А может быть, это ты их убил, – ровным тоном продолжил Персиваль.  
Повисла тишина. Геллерт оттолкнулся от дивана и сел, скрестив ноги.  
– Ты правда так думаешь?  
Персиваль молчал.  
– Перси. Я вор, а не убийца. – Геллерт склонил голову к плечу. – Если на меня нападут, я не стану церемониться, но это не то, что мне нравится. Ты же знаешь.  
Он говорил серьёзно, и Персиваль почувствовал облегчение. Ему и самому не верилось, что Геллерт имеет отношение к убийствам, тот ведь не стал марать руки даже ради обладания Старшей палочкой – Персиваль наводил справки и выяснил, что Грегорович жив и здоров.  
– Что случилось с артефактом?  
Геллерт фыркнул.  
– Понятия не имею. Мне было не до того.  
Персиваль задумчиво потёр подбородок. Либо артефакт на месте преступления так и не нашли, либо это было нечто настолько могущественное и опасное, что даже аврорам об этом знать не полагалось. Оба варианта ему не нравились.  
– Неужели тебя назначили расследовать это дело?  
– Нет, им занимается мой босс.  
Геллерт скорчил рожицу.  
– А ты тогда чем занят?  
– По-твоему, на весь Нью-Йорк только одно происшествие? У авроров всегда работы полно, я, например, расследую убийство.  
– И кого убили?  
– Волшебницу. Думаю, её любовник постарался, хотя дело не такое уж простое, дамочка была не слишком законопослушна… – Персиваль осёкся. – И не заговаривай мне зубы.  
Геллерт вскинул руки, как будто сдавался.  
– Как скажете, мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль бросил в него полотенцем.  
– Заткнись.  
– Да, сэр, мистер Грейвз, – Геллерт отсалютовал, придуриваясь. – Тогда я просто продолжу читать эту дурацкую книгу с вашего разрешения, сэр.  
– Фините Инкантатем, – буркнул Персиваль, и книга, захлопнувшись, упала ему на ладонь.  
– Эй! Я же ещё не дочитал.  
– Тебе всё равно не нравится.  
Геллерт попытался выхватить книгу, но Персиваль вовремя отдёрнул руку.  
– Но я хочу знать, чем всё кончится – раз уж я убил день на это чтиво.  
– Человек, который называет «Приключения Джолиаса Джонса» чтивом, не заслуживает снисхождения.  
Геллерт наклонился вперёд, чтобы дотянуться до книги, но промахнулся и упал Персивалю на колени.  
– Ну уж нет, теперь я обязан её дочитать – тебе назло.  
Персиваль, смеясь, подбросил книгу и оставил её висеть в воздухе у них над головами.  
– Нечестно играешь, Грейвз, – процедил Геллерт.  
Он перекинул ногу через бёдра Персиваля и встал на колени, чтобы дотянуться до книги. Ещё и в плечо ему упёрся. Рубашка у него задралась, обнажая светлую полоску кожи на животе, и Персиваль не выдержал – поцеловал его под пупком. Надавил на бёдра, вынуждая сесть, прикусил ключицу, видневшуюся в распахнутом вороте, потом горячую кожу на шее, поднял голову выше, но Геллерт отстранился.  
– Вспомнил, – сказал он, сверкая глазами, – ты же купил какие-то зелья, мне нужно их посмотреть.  
– Не нужно.  
– А как же мои бедные глаза?  
– Потом.  
– Ты эгоист, Перси, – осуждающе сказал Геллерт, – думаешь только о себе. Тоже мне аврор. Разве ты не должен помогать страждущим… не знаю, снимать гиппогрифов с деревьев?  
Персиваль зарычал и опрокинул его на диван.  
– Издеваешься? – спросил он страшным шёпотом. – Ты хоть раз пытался снять гиппогрифа с дерева?  
– Конечно, нет, я же не аврор.  
– Да помолчи ты, во имя Мерси Льюис!  
Геллерт тихо засмеялся. Коленями он крепко сжимал бёдра Персиваля, но продолжал делать вид, что происходящее его совершенно не интересует.  
– А я всегда знал, – продолжил он, лукаво улыбаясь, – что все авроры – неудовлетворённые жизнью, циничные субъекты с сомнительной моралью. Кем нужно быть, чтобы пройти мимо несчастного ги…  
Персиваль его поцеловал. Совсем не нежно – Геллерт не любил, когда нежно, и Персиваль целовал так, как тот любил. Надавил языком, напористо, даже грубо, заставляя открыть рот, поддаться – и Геллерт охотно поддался. Руками он вцепился в плечи Персиваля, ногами обхватил за талию, откинул голову, позволяя целовать себя, подставляясь. Их языки сталкивались, Геллерт дразнил, уклонялся, бросал вызов, а когда Персиваль на секунду отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, тут же укусил за губу. Персиваль выругался и магией выдернул подушку у него из-под головы. Геллерт охнул от неожиданности. Его волосы разметались по обивке дивана мягкими кольцами, губы потемнели, глаза поблёскивали в полумраке, и Персивалю вдруг стало больно, как будто он тоже попал под действие невероятно сильного проклятия. «Ослепительно яркий свет», да?  
Персиваль закрыл глаза в бесполезной попытке защититься и наклонился, вслепую целуя Геллерта в губы, подбородок, скулы, дрожащие веки.  
«Приключения Джолиаса Джонса» с шумом упали на пол, но никто этого не заметил.


	3. Часть 2

Рабочий день начался с просмотра украденных воспоминаний миссис Санджеро. Для Персиваля эта процедура была первой за время работы в аврорате, как и для всей его команды.  
Их пригласили в небольшую комнату с рядами стульев, по центру которой на возвышении стояла тумба. Маг в белой мантии Исследователя взмахом палочки погрузил помещение в темноту и поставил на тумбу бутылочку со светящимся содержимым. Персиваль поёрзал на стуле, за спиной тихо перешёптывались Флоренция и Оливер, покашливал Майкл.  
Повинуясь движению палочки, над тумбой возник большой полупрозрачный пузырь, едва заметно колеблющийся, словно на ветру.  
– Дело номер «47-MD-012», – скучающе сказал Исследователь, – экспонат один.  
«Они называют воспоминания экспонатами», неприятно поразился Персиваль. И тут же забыл об этом, когда в пузыре появилось изображение.  
– Как в не-маговском кино, – шепнула Флоренция.  
Персиваль шикнул на неё, хотя и сам был удивлён и очарован. Это не походило на погружение в думоотвод: они смотрели как будто глазами миссис Санджеро.  
Сначала они увидели тёмную лестницу и прихожую, очерченную ещё более тёмным прямоугольником – Персиваль не сразу понял, что это открытая входная дверь. Миссис Санджеро сидела в своём кресле напротив неё и могла видеть всех, кто входил в дом или спускался по лестнице. Сейчас она – и Персиваль с командой – видели Дору Динкис. Та спускалась, изящно скользя по перилам рукой в длинной перчатке. Фалды её тёмной накидки колыхались, как и перья на шляпке.  
– Куда-то собралась, душечка? – послышался скрипучий голос миссис Санджеро.  
Дора Динкис обернулась, по её губам скользнула быстрая улыбка, и изображение померкло.  
– Экспонат номер два.  
Картинка тут же изменилась, но незначительно: снова прямоугольник двери, снова тёмная прихожая. На этот раз Дора Динкис, одетая по-зимнему, возвращалась домой, перед собой она левитировала объёмный саквояж. Отправив его вверх по лестнице, она повернулась к миссис Санджеро с палочкой в руках.  
– Экспонат номер три.  
Воспоминания были короткими, по две-три минуты: каждый раз Дора либо уходила из дома, либо возвращалась откуда-то. Иногда с вещами в пакетах или сумке, иногда с пустыми руками. Её верхняя одежда менялась незначительно – либо лёгкое весеннее пальто, либо накидка, либо короткая шубка.  
Персиваль почувствовал, что теряет концентрацию – они просмотрели уже около двадцати воспоминаний, и ни одно из них не представляло ценности.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он в темноту. – Меня интересуют другие воспоминания, те, которые жертва подменяла ложными. Это два часа с семи до девяти утра. Можно ли…  
– Экспонаты демонстрируются в порядке записи, – равнодушно ответил Исследователь. – Экспонат номер двадцать семь.  
Персиваль призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку и промолчал.  
Нужное воспоминание оказалось тридцать шестым по счёту. Персиваль уже не столько смотрел, сколько прислушивался к звукам сзади, пытаясь понять, кто похрапывает – Майкл или Оливер, но сразу же встрепенулся и собрался, увидев новое изображение.  
Дора снова спускалась по лестнице, как и тридцать пять раз до этого, но теперь она была не одна.  
За ней шёл мужчина – высокий, довольно мощного сложения, в тёмном сюртуке. Дора, в простом домашнем платье, вела его за руку, иногда оборачиваясь с улыбкой. У выхода они поцеловались – мужчине пришлось наклониться. В полутёмной прихожей не получалось разглядеть лицо, только рыжеватые волосы и окладистую бороду.  
Мужчина что-то негромко сказал, Дора ответила – слишком тихо, чтобы миссис Санджеро могла расслышать слова – и мужчина вышел. В дверь ворвался порыв ветра, раздул подол платья Доры, но та даже не заметила – так и стояла, улыбаясь.  
– О Мерси Льюис, – пробормотала Флоренция, – да она влюблена.  
Теперь уже никому не было скучно: воспоминания шли одно за другим, и Персиваль изо всех сил пытался найти в них хоть какие-то указания на личность любовника Доры Динкис. Это оказалось сложно – в прихожей царил полумрак, а входная дверь открывалась внутрь, загораживая обзор. Иногда получалось расслышать обрывки разговоров – обычные нежные прощания.  
Персиваль кусал губы, постукивая пальцами по колену. Он видел возможного убийцу своими глазами, но всё ещё не знал о нём ничего полезного.  
Им повезло, когда количество воспоминаний перевалило уже за пятьдесят.  
С явной неохотой отодвинувшись от Доры, мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на миссис Санджеро. Персиваль увидел квадратное лицо с резкими, но несомненно привлекательными чертами, светлые глаза и прямые брови, более тёмные, чем волосы.  
– Это ничего, что старая леди смотрит? – спросил он нервно.  
Дора засмеялась – голос и смех у неё были высокие и нежные, как у совсем юной девочки.  
– Не обращай внимания.  
– Но при ней как-то неловко.  
– Она уже слепая, милый, – Дора попыталась развернуть мужчину к себе.  
– Она не станет тебя расспрашивать?  
– Конечно, нет. Она забудет о тебе сразу же, как ты выйдешь за дверь.  
– Правда? – мужчина покачал головой. – Бедняга.  
Дора наконец притянула его к себе для очередного поцелуя – Персиваль уже не смотрел. Он выпрямился, поражённый невероятной догадкой, потом повернулся к своим и увидел их лица, озарённые бледным светом и такие же ошарашенные, как у него самого. Осознание пришло к ним одновременно.  
– Он не-маг, – недоверчиво сказал Персиваль. – Дора Динкис была влюблена в не-мага.

– Очередная Доркас, – презрительно протянул Рош, – когда уже они переведутся.  
Персиваль подождал, скажет ли тот что-то ещё, не дождался и продолжил:  
– Я могу предположить, что связь убитой и не-мага длилась около двух месяцев. Такие выводы я сделал по количеству воспоминаний, а также по тем указаниям на погоду, которые получилось найти.  
– Есть идеи, почему она подменяла воспоминания, вместо того чтобы просто стереть?  
– Рабочая версия, сэр, вряд ли мы уже узнаем правду.  
Рош вяло махнул рукой. Он как всегда выглядел утомлённым и недовольным жизнью, но к этой его особенности Персиваль уже привык и понимал, что шеф заинтересован.  
– Я полагаю, что Динкис хотела скрыть от квартирной хозяйки свои перемещения и стирала той память. Но пожилая женщина навязчиво пыталась с ней пообщаться, поэтому Динкис и придумала этот трюк: внушала миссис Санджеро, что они и так общаются каждое утро по два часа. Позднее, когда у Динкис появился любовник, это пригодилось, потому что он всегда уходил по утрам, но, видимо, в разное время. Судя по тому, что есть воспоминания только о том, как он уходит, Динкис приводила его к себе поздней ночью, когда квартирная хозяйка уже спала.  
Рош покачал головой.  
– Значит, он и убил Динкис?  
– Это объясняет выбор орудия убийства.  
– Да, нож. Ни одному магу это бы в голову не пришло… Но как он сумел обойти охранные чары?  
– Никак, – Персиваль позволил себе коротко улыбнуться. – В квартире Динкис были установлены стандартные охранные чары Перриша, они активируются, когда дверь запирают. Но двери в доме, где жила Динкис, снабжены замками, которые закрываются при захлопывании. Не-маг знал об этом и просто захлопнул дверь, выходя, тем самым активировав чары, о которых он не догадывался.  
– Логично, – признал Рош, немного поразмыслив. – Что ещё?  
– Мы изучили список заклинаний, которые удалось извлечь из найденной в доме Динкис нелегальной палочки. В основном это обливиэйты и конфундусы, а также отводящие глаза чары. Один раз было применено Империо.  
Рош присвистнул.  
– Эта Динкис была той ещё штучкой. Будь она жива, не избежала бы смертной казни.  
– Именно, сэр, – Персиваль раскрыл папку с делом, которая за сутки успела стать в несколько раз пухлее. – Немцы прислали внушительный перечень её преступлений. На территории Германской империи, Австро-Венгрии и Румынии она была известна под разными именами: Эмеральда Джоннис, Брандолина Саммер, Гортензия Хоук и многими другими. Её разыскивали за многократные нарушения Статута Секретности.  
– А именно?  
– В основном она обманывала не-магов, сэр. Расплачивалась деньгами, которые потом превращались в простую бумагу, крала и продавала предметы искусства, с помощью Империо вынуждала переписать на себя имущество, которое потом продавала с молотка. Чаще всего действовала одна, а если и брала кого-то в помощники, то предпочитала нанимать преступников не-магов, которых тоже обманывала. Её разыскивали в пяти европейских странах, но полгода назад она просто исчезла.  
– Потому что перебралась сюда. Слишком наследила в Европе.  
– Скорее всего. Мы пытаемся выяснить, чем она занималась эти полгода.  
Рош покивал.  
– Что ж, – сказал он после долгой паузы. – Хорошая работа.  
Персивалю понадобилось много времени, чтобы научиться правильно реагировать на похвалу, и сейчас на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
– Какие меры приняты для поиска не-мага?  
– Мы отслеживаем пропавшую палочку убитой и уже распространили листовки с портретом не-мага, который смогли вычленить из воспоминаний свидетельницы.  
– Помощь требуется?  
Персиваль внутренне напрягся.  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Но у вас самая малочисленная команда.  
«Вот именно», со злостью подумал Персиваль. Вслух он конечно сказал:  
– Мы справимся.  
Рош смерил его хмурым взглядом.  
– Вы честолюбивы, Грейвз, в этом нет ничего плохого. Но не пытайтесь откусить больше, чем сможете проглотить, на этом многие погорели. Я знал вашего отца…  
Очень хотелось закатить глаза или сказать: «я в курсе».  
– Но я не стану делать вам поблажки.  
Персиваль молчал изо всех сил. Рош смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
– Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, что вашим людям следует держать рты на замке? Никто не должен знать, что в убийстве подозревается не-маг.  
– Понимаю, сэр, но когда начнётся суд…  
Персиваль осёкся – Рош смотрел на него снисходительно и насмешливо, как на ребёнка, ляпнувшего глупость при взрослых.  
– Какой ещё суд, Грейвз, вы шутите? Не-магу сотрут память.  
– И всё? – не сдержался Персиваль.  
– Разумеется. Мы не можем взять его под арест или тем более казнить за убийство. На него наши законы не распространяются.  
– Но он убил женщину.  
– Преступницу.  
– Какая разница?! Она была одной из нас. Если бы её убил маг, его бы судили и наказали.  
Рош вдруг расхохотался, и Персиваль прикусил язык. Все в МАКУСА знали, что, чем Рош веселее, тем хуже обстоят дела.  
– Ты похож на отца, – сказал тот почти ласково. – Грейвз, ты ведь закончил Ильверморни с отличием?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Тогда откуда у тебя столько тролльего дерьма в башке? – вдруг рявкнул Рош. – Иди работать, мальчишка, а на досуге почитай закон Раппопорт, если вдруг подзабыл.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла и вяло махнул рукой.  
– Свободен.  
Персиваль вывалился в пустующий коридор и прислонился плечом к стене, безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться.  
Хуже всего было понимать, что Рош прав: они ничего не могли сделать не-магу. И они не имели права действовать в обход закона, даже самого нелепого и несправедливого – иначе какие тогда из них авроры. Персиваль стиснул пальцами переносицу. В Ильверморни было проще, тогда им говорили, что закон Раппопорт создан для защиты, и Персиваль верил. И только в аврорате он впервые задумался – кого же на самом деле защищает этот закон.

Крейг околачивался перед входом в общую комнату, рядом топтались двое из его команды: Ротт и Маршал.  
– Грейвз! – заорал он издалека. – Как удачно, что мы вот так случайно встретились!  
– Случайно, после того, как ты прождал меня полчаса? – хмуро осведомился Персиваль.  
Крейг сделал вид, что не расслышал, с головой уйдя в чтение газеты.  
– Ты стал знаменит, – сообщил он глумливо, – про тебя пишут в... Что это за издание?  
– «Мантикора», сэр, – угодливо подсказал Ротт.  
– Наверное, известная газета, просто я ничего о ней не слышал.  
Маршал захихикала.  
Грейвз остановился перед ними.  
– Что за детские игры, Крейг? – спросил он максимально спокойным тоном.  
– Просто радуюсь за тебя. Хм, что же пишут? «Старший аврор Грейвз, чья команда занимается расследованием убийства, отказался отвечать на вопросы», – он поцокал языком. – Ты совсем не умеешь общаться с журналистами. Понимаю, у тебя нет в этом опыта.  
– Предпочитаю заниматься расследованиями, – огрызнулся Персиваль, – понимаю, у тебя нет в этом опыта.  
Они обменялись холодными взглядами. Каждый понимал, что тот, кто получит должность начальника Департамента, постарается сжить другого со свету. Откровенно говоря, у Крейга шансов было больше, но и Персиваль сдаваться не собирался.  
Он забрал газету и быстро просмотрел статью – небольшой очерк в разделе происшествий. Всего несколько скупых строчек, зато на колдографию Доры Динкис места не пожалели, и это радовало – ещё оставался небольшой шанс, что кто-нибудь узнает её и обратится в Департамент или в редакцию.  
Чтобы отделаться от Крейга, Персиваль вложил газету в папку с отчётом и с сосредоточенным видом направился прочь. Впрочем, о Крейге он забыл довольно быстро, рассматривая кокетливо улыбавшуюся Дору Динкис. Как такая женщина, хладнокровно обманывавшая людей по всему свету, могла влюбиться, да ещё и в не-мага? Персиваль скорее поверил бы в очередной обман, если бы не видел воспоминания миссис Санджеро.  
Он с неудовольствием понял, что сочувствует Доре. Она была преступницей и, попадись аврорам, вряд ли избежала бы казни, но всё равно не заслуживала такой смерти – от рук человека, в которого влюбилась. «Не быть тебе начальником Департамента, – укорил себя Персиваль, – с такой мягкотелостью можешь рассчитывать разве что на должность секретаря Крейга».  
Уже собираясь захлопнуть папку, он в последний раз взглянул на прикреплённую к отчёту колдографию, которую прислали из Германии, и чуть не споткнулся. Что-то цепляло взгляд, Персиваль не сразу понял – что. Даже Дора Динкис смотрела на него с удивлением. В тёмном закрытом платье, волосы тщательно убраны под шляпку с чёрной вуалью – она выглядела непривычно строго, как почтенная мать семейства. Выделялись только яркие губы и необычная брошь в виде мотылька. Персиваль перевёл взгляд на колдографию в газете – Дора здесь была очаровательной и смеющейся, с вьющимися вокруг лица локонами, в светлом платье с глубоким вырезом – косой воротник скрепляла брошь в виде мотылька.  
Сунув папку под мышку, Персиваль ускорил шаг. Мэдиссон окликнула его, но он, отмахнувшись, пробежал мимо её конторки и почти вломился в свой кабинет.  
Геллерт сидел на столе и листал дело Динкис.  
– Перси, – сказал он безмятежно, – я тебя заждался.

В лёгком сером костюме, с волосами, забранными в хвост, и в дымчатых очках на носу, он выглядел как юноша из модного журнала – шикарно и неуместно. Персиваль смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
– Сюрприз! – Геллерт помахал папкой. – Ох, Перси, видел бы ты своё лицо.  
Кажется, он искренне считал, что ему рады.  
Отмерев, Персиваль захлопнул дверь, вытащил палочку и применил самые мощные запирающие чары, какие только знал. Подумал, и добавил ещё заглушающие – на всякий случай.  
– Ты… – он сбился и повторил: – Ты…  
Вопросов было слишком много, Персиваль не знал, с чего начать.  
– Твои глаза уже в порядке?  
– Не совсем, – беззаботно отозвался Геллерт, – пришлось заколдовать стёкла, чтобы не пропускали яркий свет.  
Персиваль подошёл ближе. Оторопь прошла, и он начал замечать детали.  
– Где ты взял очки?  
Глаза Геллерта за дымчатыми стёклами подозрительно забегали.  
– У… твоего квартирного хозяина.  
– Геллерт! Ты их украл!  
– На время. Потом верну.  
– Знаешь, сколько у нас в подземелье сидит таких, которые собирались потом вернуть?.. – Персиваль нахмурился. – А костюм?..  
– У тебя позаимствовал, – Геллерт подёргал за рукава. – В плечах было широковато, пришлось поколдовать. Как теперь? Нормально выгляжу?  
Выглядел он не просто нормально, а прекрасно, но говорить ему об этом Персиваль не стал.  
– А твои вещи где?  
– Ммм, – Геллерт сделал вид, что размышляет. – В Тироле.  
Персиваль вдруг осознал, что этот вопрос должен был задать одним из первых ещё тогда, когда обнаружил Геллерта у себя дома. Или позднее, но за эти почти двое суток они больше занимались любовью, чем разговаривали.  
– Как ты попал в Америку?  
– Порт-ключом.  
– Без вещей?  
– Я не собирался здесь надолго задерживаться.  
Персиваль хмыкнул.  
– Ты по-прежнему не очень хорош в планировании.  
Геллерт, решив, что гроза миновала, снова раскрыл папку.  
– Значит, над этим делом ты работаешь.  
– Положи на место, – Персиваль потёр лоб. – Как ты сюда пробрался? Имей в виду, если ты применил к кому-то магию, то я тебя покрывать не стану.  
– Конечно, я применил магию, – Геллерт обезоруживающе улыбнулся, – магию человеческого общения. Твоя секретарша – очень милая дама, ты совсем не уделяешь ей внимания.  
– Мэдиссон не моя… Подожди, ты с ней флиртовал?!  
Это в голове не укладывалось. Флиртовать с Мэдиссон? Проще было обаять одну из статуй в холле – те хотя бы реагировали.  
– Конечно. И тебе бы стоило, твой кофе сразу бы стал вкуснее.  
– Я сам себе делаю кофе.  
Геллерт развёл руками, как бы говоря: «что и требовалось доказать».  
– И что ты ей сказал? – нервно спросил Персиваль.  
– Что я твой троюродный брат, – Геллерт подмигнул, – впервые в Нью-Йорке и так растерялся. Милая дама вошла в моё положение и разрешила подождать тебя в кабинете.  
Персиваль недоверчиво покачал головой.  
– Ждать было скучно, и я полистал ту папку, которая лежала на видном месте, извини, – в голосе Геллерта не слышалось раскаяния. – Это и есть та убитая ведьма? Жаль её – погибнуть из-за такой ерунды... Что ты так смотришь? Разве её не из-за броши убили?  
У Персиваля зашумело в ушах.  
– Что… с чего ты взял?  
Геллерт пожал плечами.  
– Я так подумал, – повинуясь его жесту, колдографии вылетели из папки и зависли в воздухе, раскрывшись веером. – Заметил, что она везде с этим мотыльком, дорогая вещь, наверное. Смотри, даже под шарфом видно – торчит крылышко. Но тут, – из веера выдвинулась колдография с места преступления, – броши нет. Вот я и решил…  
Персиваль выхватил у него папку и начал торопливо листать.  
– Ах да, – протянул Геллерт, – как же я не подумал, наверное, вы составили опись её вещей, и там брошь есть. Вот я дурак.  
Если кто здесь и был дураком, так это Персиваль. Он же чуял, что чего-то не хватает, но так и не понял, чего именно. Сейчас он торопливо нашёл опись и начал её просматривать, хотя был почти на сто процентов уверен, что брошь среди вещей Доры не находили.  
– Ну что? – Геллерт пристроил подбородок ему на плечо.  
Персиваль отодвинулся.  
– Нет, – сказал он мрачно, – броши нет.  
– Ух ты, я угадал! – Геллерт снова уселся на стол, игнорируя опасно закачавшиеся стопки документов. – А ведь зашёл буквально на минуту. Если я останусь до конца дня, то раскрою тебе дело.  
– Не останешься.  
Персиваль лихорадочно соображал, как обернуть новую информацию на пользу делу, и Геллерт со своими яркими улыбками, тёплым дыханием и пахнущими травяной свежестью волосами только мешал. – Зачем ты вообще пришёл?  
– Мне было скучно.  
– Не ври, – огрызнулся Персиваль. Получилось резковато. Краем глаза он видел, что Геллерт слегка нахмурился, но не стал сбавлять тон. В конце концов, у него были поводы для раздражения. – Ты пришёл, чтобы разузнать про взрыв в доках, и не пытайся отрицать.  
– Я всё же попытаюсь, с твоего позволения, – с прохладной любезностью сказал Геллерт. – Я не интересуюсь тем делом, а если бы интересовался, то не пришёл бы к тебе, ты ведь его не ведёшь.  
Персиваль представил, как Геллерт применяет «магию человеческого общения» к Крейгу, и скривился.  
– Уверен, ты рассчитывал, что я для тебя всё узнаю, но это невозможно, даже если бы я согласился. Дело ведёт сам глава Департамента, можешь попытаться его обаять, мне даже интересно посмотреть, как у тебя это получится.  
– Перси, – Геллерт опёрся ладонями о край стола и откинулся назад, чтобы заглянуть Персивалю в лицо, – мне нет дела до этого расследования.  
Он не говорил глупостей вроде «честное слово» или «клянусь», просто смотрел сквозь затемнённые стёкла – прямо, серьёзно и открыто. Персиваль редко видел у него такой взгляд, и в другой ситуации поверил бы, но не сейчас. У него на руках было непростое дело, и он облажался, упустил важнейшую и очевидную деталь, и теперь, возможно, уже поздно что-то предпринимать, а Геллерт просто развлекался за его счёт и это не вызывало ничего, кроме раздражения.  
– Раз так, – сказал он сухо, – почему ты до сих пор здесь? Давно бы мог сделать порт-ключ из моих ботинок и вернуться в Тироль.  
– Ты правда так злишься, что я позаимствовал твою одежду?  
Персиваль молчал. Тогда Геллерт наклонился вперёд и обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя повернуть голову.  
– Быть может, мне просто нравится проводить с тобой время.  
Персивалю хотелось бы так думать, но он не был настолько наивен.  
– Всё, хватит, – он отвёл руки Геллерта в сторону, – мне нужно работать. Поговорим вечером, а сейчас уходи.  
Разумеется, на Геллерта это не подействовало.  
– Такой строгий, – в серьёзном голосе подрагивал сдерживаемый смех. – Аврор Грейвз собственной персоной. Мне нравится.  
– Прекращай.  
Геллерт качнулся вперёд и поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
– Что ты делаешь, – пробормотал Персиваль.  
Их лица оказались настолько близко, что даже сквозь стёкла очков видно было, как пляшут смешинки в глазах Геллерта.  
– Осуществляю мечту, – сказал он загадочно.  
– Это какую? – Персиваль знал, что не должен слушать, не должен смотреть, не должен поддаваться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Понимаешь, – Геллерт поцеловал его в подбородок, потом в висок, – я всегда терпеть не мог все эти кабинеты больших начальников. Так и мечтал, – вспышка смеха обожгла кожу, – устроить какую-нибудь шалость.  
– Я не большой начальник, – пробормотал Персиваль, борясь с желанием обнять его, запустить руки под пиджак, почувствовать тепло тела сквозь рубашку.  
– Надо же с чего-то начинать, – шепнул Геллерт и поцеловал его в губы.  
Надавил на зубы языком – Персиваль только сильнее стиснул челюсти – тогда Геллерт сменил тактику и прикусил его нижнюю губу. Слегка потянул, развлекаясь, погладил его по шее, легко провёл пальцами вдоль воротника.  
– Прекрати, – через силу повторил Персиваль.  
Геллерт поёрзал, устраиваясь так, чтобы оказаться напротив него.  
– Почему нет? – спросил он, деловито расстёгивая пояс на брюках.  
– Потому что я на работе, – Персиваль понял, что неотрывно наблюдает за движениями бледных пальцев, и поспешил отвернуться.  
– Ты же запер дверь.  
– Я могу кому-то понадобиться… Срочные дела…  
Геллерт взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе.  
– А мы быстро.  
На его лице играла шальная улыбка, ликующая, невозможно притягательная. Наверное, каменные статуи смогли бы ей противостоять, но Персиваль-то каменным не был.  
– Только если быстро.  
Геллерт рассмеялся, откинув голову, и у Персиваля потемнело в глазах. Словно на секунду пропало освещение, а когда вернулось – он уже наваливался на Геллерта, удерживая за плечи и покрывая его шею короткими быстрыми поцелуями. Каменный? Смешно.  
Геллерт тихо выдыхал, цеплялся за него, подставлял горло под поцелуи, но это не он, это Персиваль сейчас был податливым и послушным, как глина в умелых руках.  
Он со злостью дёрнул за галстук, ослабляя узел, оттянул в сторону воротник и припал губами к горячей нежной коже. Лизнул ключицу, слегка прикусил.  
– Сильнее! – потребовал Геллерт над ухом.  
Он обхватил бёдра Персиваля коленями и тёрся о него промежностью – твёрдый член ощущался даже сквозь одежду. Геллерт быстро возбуждался и любил, чтобы погрубее, но в этот раз Персиваль решил не идти у него на поводу.  
Движение пальцем сверху вниз, и пуговицы на рубашке Геллерта послушно расстегнулись. Не отрываясь от его шеи, Персиваль выдернул полы из-за пояса и с удовольствием провёл ладонью от поясницы вдоль позвоночника.  
– Перси, ты когда-нибудь думал, – Геллерт прервался, чтобы прихватить зубами мочку его уха, – о чём-нибудь таком?  
Нашёл время для светских бесед!  
– Таком? – Персиваль надавил ему на плечо, чтобы отклонился назад, и лизнул в сосок.  
– О том, чтобы развлечься на рабочем месте, – голос Геллерта подрагивал то ли от возбуждения, то ли от смеха. – Просиживая часами в этом тёмном узком кабинете… неужели ты ни о чем не фантазировал?  
– Я наложу на тебя Силенцио, – пригрозил Персиваль.  
На самом деле, он сейчас не был способен даже на простейшие заклинания и остервенело дёргал пуговицы на брюках Геллерта, как какой-нибудь не-маг.  
– А я его сниму невербальной магией.  
– Тогда я свяжу тебе руки.  
Геллерт повернул голову и ткнулся губами ему в висок.  
– А я не против.  
Картинка, возникшая перед внутренним взором, получилась такой яркой, словно он использовал легилименцию. Персиваль выругался и притянул Геллерта ближе к себе, зарылся лицом ему в волосы. На ощупь получалось лучше: пуговицы наконец поддались, он оттянул резинку подштанников и нащупал влажную головку. Геллерт застонал, подался бёдрами ему навстречу.  
– Давай, Перси, не нужно притворяться, признай, ты ведь фантазировал о какой-нибудь девушке? Как вы запираетесь здесь и развлекаетесь под носом у коллег?  
– Какая ещё девушка? – слабо возмутился Персиваль.  
Собственный член уже натягивал ткань брюк, и он соображал всё хуже.  
– Парень? Ну ты и затейник, – Геллерт толкался в его руку, сбиваясь с дыхания, но не с мысли. – Значит, фантазировал, всё-таки?  
Он бы не успокоился.  
– Фантазировал, – признал Персиваль.  
И поцеловал его.  
Геллерт шевельнул губами, словно всё ещё пытался что-то сказать, но Персиваль не позволил – придержал за затылок, не дав отстраниться, и целовал до тех пор, пока он не расслабился, не обмяк в его руках – пока он не сдался. Только тогда Персиваль остановился.  
– Если я и фантазировал, то о тебе, – сказал он, с трудом переведя дух. – Но такое мне даже в самых смелых мечтах не могло привидеться.  
Тяжело дышащий Геллерт с голой грудью, припухшими губами и торчащим членом, почти лежащий на его рабочем столе – нет, о таком Персиваль никогда не мечтал.  
– Закрой глаза, – сказал он тихо и снял с Геллерта очки.  
Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, машинально вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо, но Персиваль мягко заставил его отвести ладонь в сторону и поочерёдно поцеловал в закрытые, дрожащие веки. Провёл кончиками пальцев по скулам к вискам, убрал упавшие на лоб пряди – Геллерт на удивление молчал и позволял. Он казался беззащитным сейчас, и в груди билось всё быстрее, всё чаще, горло перехватывало от странной смеси нежности, злости и ещё какого-то чувства, слишком сильного, чтобы Персиваль согласился признаться в нём даже себе.  
Геллерт вдруг схватил его за запястья и дёрнул на себя.  
– Давай уже, делай что-нибудь, – прошептал он, быстро проводя языком по губам, – не могу больше ждать.  
Горячечный шёпот ударил по нервам.  
– Повернись, – хрипло скомандовал Персиваль.  
Геллерт послушался, нагнувшись над столом, но Персиваль толкнул его в спину, вынудив лечь. Стащил с него штаны вместе с бельём до колен. На светлой коже выделялись яркие розоватые следы от швов на одежде, и он, не удержавшись, наклонился, провёл языком вдоль самого широкого – от пояса подштанников.  
Тянуть дольше не было сил. Возбуждение, которое он до сих пор как-то умудрялся сдерживать, накатило резко, внезапно, до пятен перед глазами. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Персиваль расстегнул ремень, потом, обрывая пуговицы – ширинку, и приспустил брюки. Перехватил член у основания, несильно сжал, чтобы прийти в себя – ещё немного, и он бы опозорился, кончив раньше времени, как подросток.  
Подготавливать Геллерта после этой ночи – и предыдущей – не было нужды. Персиваль погладил его ягодицы, надавил большими пальцами, раздвигая, прижался теснее. Член проехался по нежной, слегка влажной коже взад-вперёд, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Персиваль длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Геллерт завёл руки назад, схватился за пиджак и стащил его через голову.  
– Ну! – прошипел он оглядываясь. – Давай!  
Волосы упали ему на глаза, щёки пылали румянцем, взгляд был совершенно диким. Персиваля учили противостоять Империо, но противостоять этому властному призыву не получалось.  
Он снова погладил Геллерта по ягодицам, прижал тонкую кожу, растягивая, и толкнулся на пробу. Хотелось начать постепенно, хотелось дать им обоим время, но Геллерт не стал ждать. Он вдруг схватился за край стола и резко подался назад, одним движением насадившись почти до упора.  
Кто-то громко хрипло вскрикнул – Персиваль не сразу понял, что кричал он сам. Геллерт под ним тяжело дышал, упёршись лбом в скрещённые руки. Рубашка сбилась у него на локтях, растрепавшиеся волосы прилипли к плечам и шее, поясница блестела от испарины. Персиваль с трудом сглотнул – во рту враз пересохло, горло сузилось, словно он изнывал от жажды. И он действительно изнывал – от жажды совсем другого толка. Он хотел бы сделать всё осторожно и неторопливо, но уже не мог сдерживаться, Геллерт будил в нём самые низменные желания – как всегда.  
Персиваль придержал его за бёдра и отклонился назад, а потом качнулся вперёд, и Геллерт гортанно застонал. Персиваль начал двигаться, сначала медленно, неглубокими, плавными толчками, постепенно наращивая темп, и Геллерт стонал, вскрикивал и извивался под ним. Сердце гулко стучало в ушах в такт движениям – всё быстрее и сильнее. Геллерт крупно вздрагивал, его дрожь передавалась Персивалю, сбегала вдоль спины, собиралась у копчика, стягивала внутренности огненным жгутом. Хотелось большего.  
Персиваль наклонился, опёршись рукой о столешницу, а другой подхватил Геллерта под живот. Нащупал скользкий от смазки член, обхватил ладонью и провёл вверх-вниз. Геллерт закричал, выгнулся, вскинул бёдра, но Персиваль навалился на него, удержав своим весом. Между их телами не осталось свободного пространства, они впаялись друг в друга, соединились, как две детали в механизме, Геллерт сжимал изнутри, а Персиваль – снаружи, и они двигались навстречу друг другу, быстрее, сильнее. Мысли путались, в глазах темнело, и Персиваль зажмурился. Он не слышал собственного дыхания за хриплыми выдохами Геллерта, не чувствовал собственного тела, не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, что нужно двигаться быстрее и сильнее, и он двигался до тех пор, пока под сомкнутыми веками не вспыхнуло ослепительно белым.  
«Это проклятие, – подумал Персиваль, – я проклят». Это была последняя связная мысль. 

Руки подломились, и он неловко перекатился в сторону, чтобы не упасть на Геллерта. Мышцы всё ещё подрагивали, дыхание вырывалось с хрипом, потолок расплывался перед глазами. Персиваль поморгал, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, рядом так же шумно дышал Геллерт. Его волосы полностью выбились из хвоста, рассыпались по потным плечам, свисали, закрывая лицо.  
Персиваль отвёл в сторону спутанные пряди.  
– Как ты?  
Геллерт с усилием моргнул и покосился на него одним глазом.  
– Всё в порядке, Перси, – выдавил он хрипло, – мне хо-ро-шо.  
Персиваль кивнул. Ему самому сейчас было именно что хо-ро-шо. Больше всего хотелось подгрести Геллерта к себе и поспать хотя бы пару часиков, но он знал, что не может. Реальность возвращалась подсыхающим потом на коже, пряжкой ремня, впившейся в живот, сухостью во рту.  
Персиваль сел, провёл рукой по волосам, постепенно осознавая, что только что произошло. Он переспал со… своим любовником посреди рабочего дня, в кабинете, в Департаменте правопорядка.  
Геллерт шумно зевнул и перевернулся на спину.  
– Пить хочется.  
Расстёгнутая рубашка распахнулась, брюки съехали к щиколоткам – он был почти полностью обнажён, но ничуть этого не стеснялся, потягиваясь с видимым удовольствием.  
– Мне, – Персиваль сглотнул, – надо вернуться к работе.  
– Ага, – Геллерт ещё раз потянулся, потом поднял руку: – Акцио, очки.  
Персиваль нащупал палочку – она так и была в кармане всё это время, он о ней даже не вспомнил – почистил магией стол и себя, застегнул брюки, вернул на место рассыпавшиеся по полу документы, лёгким ветерком разогнал запах выделений. На Геллерта, возившегося рядом, он смотреть избегал.  
Наконец, когда с уборкой было покончено, и кабинет стал выглядеть даже чище, чем раньше, Персиваль решился.  
– Слушай…  
Геллерт, пытавшийся снова собрать волосы в хвост, посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Не приходи ко мне на работу больше, – твёрдо сказал Персиваль.  
Геллерт фыркнул.  
– Не то чтобы я хотел. У вас тут невероятно уныло, не представляю, как ты ещё не умер от скуки.  
Выглядел он совершенно неприлично: воротник скрыл красные пятна на шее, а очки – лихорадочный блеск глаз, но припухшие искусанные губы и пятна румянца на скулах скрыть было невозможно – любой, кто его бы сейчас увидел, сразу бы понял, чем он только что занимался.  
– Ужасно, – упавшим голосом сказал Персиваль.  
Геллерт нахмурился.  
– Ты первый, кто мне это говорит.  
– Если тебя кто-нибудь увидит, – Персиваль прижал ладонь ко лбу, не находя слов.  
Если та же Мэдиссон увидит Геллерта и припомнит, сколько времени тот провёл в кабинете – слухи пойдут по всему Конгрессу. А если они дойдут до Роша… от этой мысли по спине пробежали мурашки.  
– Не переживай так, – Геллерт надел плащ, слишком лёгкий для нынешней погоды, Персиваль собирался носить его в следующем месяце. – Мы же троюродные братья, значит, наша связь не греховна.  
– Заткнись.  
Геллерт закатил глаза.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, я наведу дезиллюминационные чары, и никто меня не увидит. Сохраним твой маленький грязный секрет, мистер Грейвз.  
– Здесь повсюду Распознаватели чар.  
Геллерт вытряхнул палочку из рукава.  
– Это не проблема.  
Персиваль покачал головой. Геллерт владел Старшей палочкой, обладал силой, которой не было больше ни у кого в мире, но верилось в это с трудом – не после того как он выкидывал вот такие коленца.  
– Уж постарайся, – получилось суховато.  
Геллерт тоже заметил. Посмотрел, приподняв брови, то ли с удивлением, то ли с насмешкой – за стёклами очков выражение глаз было не разобрать.  
– Увидимся вечером, – сказал он вместо ответа и вышел, одним взмахом палочки сняв запирающие чары.  
Дверь открылась, впустив шум голосов, и захлопнулась, оставив Персиваля в тишине.  
Он обошёл стол, сел, взял папку с делом и невидяще уставился на первую страницу. В мыслях царил полный раздрай.  
С Геллертом так было всегда – он не подчинялся правилам, не уважал законы, не желал держаться в рамках, установленных другими. Где-то в глубине души Персиваль восхищался им, и вот это уже пугало по-настоящему. Геллерт ведь был преступником – в лучшем случае, вором, в худшем… о худшем Персиваль старался не думать. Иногда ему казалось, что рядом с Геллертом он вообще теряет способность мыслить здраво. Вот и сейчас: он забыл о расследовании, поддался, позволил Геллерту вертеть собой, ни на секунду не задумавшись о последствиях. Если бы за то время, что они «воплощали фантазии», поступили новости по делу – нашли бы не-мага, обнаружили украденную палочку – что тогда? Персивалю эти мысли пришли только теперь, с катастрофическим опозданием.  
Он призвал чайник и сделал несколько глотков прямо из носика.  
В прошлом году, когда они оказались в рушащемся доме Эзбера, когда стены дрожали, и пол расползался под ногами, это Персиваль метался в поисках выхода, Геллерт же как будто развлекался. Позднее он признался, что планировал просто создать щит вокруг них, а потом, когда дом рухнет, аппарировать. «А если бы не получилось?», спросил Персиваль. Геллерт посмотрел с искренним удивлением, потом пожал плечами: «Придумал бы что-нибудь другое. У тебя осталась еда? Я готов даже мурлокомля съесть».  
Персиваль опёрся лбом на скрещённые руки.  
Геллерт не боялся. Он шёл куда хотел, делал, что вздумалось, и мог себе это позволить. Он был свободен. Персивалю тоже хотелось идти вперёд, ни на кого не оглядываясь, но достичь свободы он мог только двумя способами: уволившись или став начальником Департамента. Первый вариант не рассматривался, а ради второго нужно было держаться в рамках и учитывать мнение сплетников и лизоблюдов. Интересно, что бы сказал на это Геллерт? Посмеялся бы, пожалуй.  
Стук в дверь заставил Персиваля подпрыгнуть.  
– Мистер Грейвз?  
В кабинет заглядывал взволнованный Майкл.  
– Что? – встрепенулся Персиваль. – Есть новости?  
– Н-нет, – Майкл бочком просочился в кабинет. Вид у него был виноватый. – Это не по работе. Мистер Грейвз… могу я отлучиться?  
– Отлучиться?  
– Всего на час или два. Это… опять канализация, сэр, я поставил сигнальные чары на всякий случай, и вот…  
– Сигнальные чары? – повторил Персиваль, невольно улыбаясь.  
– На резкое повышение влажности.  
– Отличная идея, Корн. Ещё советую водонепроницаемые чары для пола, иначе соседей затопишь.  
Майкл вскинул голову, непонимающе моргая.  
– Иди, – с улыбкой сказал Персиваль, – вернёшься, когда решишь свои проблемы.  
– Спасибо, сэр!  
Майкл ушёл так поспешно, словно боялся, что он передумает. Оставшись один, Персиваль потянулся, размял шею и снова раскрыл папку с делом. Короткий разговор помог прийти в себя, напомнил, что он всё ещё на работе.  
Итак, Дора Динкис и её пропавшая брошь.  
Перебрав колдографии, он выбрал немецкую и увеличил. Брошь оказалась довольно тонкой работы: усики мотылька и маленькие нижние крылышки были изящно выполнены из чего-то, похожего на серебро, верхние крупные крылья украшал сине-бирюзовый узор. Возможно, из драгоценных камней. Брошь выглядела дорогой, неудивительно, что убийца захотел её прикарманить. Но что это давало следствию? Не-маг мог её продать – таким же не-магам, а у авроров не было официальных способов отслеживать не-маговских скупщиков краденого. Что касается способов неофициальных... Персиваль принял решение быстро. Пора уже было вспомнить собственное кредо, благодаря которому он и смог стать самым молодым из старших авроров: победителей не судят.


	4. Часть 3

Вечер выдался не по-мартовски тёплым, и Персиваль ушёл с работы на полчаса раньше. Можно было аппарировать сразу в Вест-Сайд, но он решил пройтись пешком. Солнце радостно светило, заставляя лужи и грязь сиять, лёгкий ветерок разгонял выхлопные газы, и чуть ли не весь Нью-Йорк высыпал на улицы, чтобы насладиться этим первым по-настоящему весенним деньком.  
В условленном месте на углу Сто двадцать четвёртой и Парк-авеню Геллерта не оказалось. Поискав взглядом, Персиваль обнаружил его перед магазином: сунув руки в карманы и слегка наклонившись, тот разглядывал что-то в зачарованной витрине.  
– Подыскиваешь новую модель? – спросил Персиваль, подойдя ближе.  
Геллерт быстро на него покосился и снова перевёл взгляд на парящие в витрине мётлы.  
– Нет, – сказал он наконец, – однако забавно у вас тут всё устроено.  
Носком ботинка он указал на чёрный силуэт вампуса, нарисованный на одном из камней фасада. Благодаря этому знаку спешившие мимо не-маги видели на месте магазина либо глухую стену, либо заколоченную дверь и не замечали заходивших внутрь волшебников.  
– Думаю, в Европе тоже есть что-то подобное, – ответил Персиваль. – Пойдём?  
– Куда?  
– Хочу сводить тебя в одно заведение.  
– Ого, так это свидание? – развеселился Геллерт  
Персиваль не нашёлся с ответом, да Геллерту ответ и не требовался.  
– Не представляю, что ты задумал, – он взял Персиваля под локоть и потащил за собой, хотя понятия не имел куда идти. – Сгораю от любопытства с тех пор, как ты прислал… ворону.  
– Ворона.  
– Всё равно. – Геллерт любопытно заглянул ему в лицо. – Я думал, американские маги пользуются совами, как и европейские.  
– В провинции – да. Но совы в большом городе привлекают ненужное внимание, поэтому МАКУСА пользуется воронами, а обычные волшебники – голубями.  
Геллерта это ужасно рассмешило.  
– А воробьи? Воробьи тоже могут приносить письма!  
– Они слишком маленькие. – Персиваль придержал Геллерта, пытавшегося свернуть, и повёл в сторону Гарлема.  
Солнце уже спряталось за домами, на город опускались прозрачные сумерки, но фонари ещё не зажглись, а людей вокруг становилось всё больше. Некоторые поглядывали на Геллерта неодобрительно или удивлённо – из-за странных очков и непокрытой головы – но большинство просто наслаждалось погодой. Как и Персиваль.  
Хотелось неспешно прогуливаться, болтая о ерунде, хотелось дышать полной грудью и улыбаться без причины. Вряд ли так действовала погода, скорее, дело было в Геллерте – его смехе, его горячей ладони на предплечье, его профиле, на который Персиваль то и дело незаметно косился.  
Сам Геллерт крутил головой по сторонам с любопытством ребёнка, впервые попавшего в зоопарк.  
– И всё же, меня это удивляет, – заявил он, когда они прошли мимо лавки зелий с силуэтом гром-птицы под крышей.  
– Что? – рассеянно спросил Персиваль.  
Геллерт взмахнул рукой.  
– Всё это. В Европе есть целые зачарованные города, улицы, здания – места, куда ни за что не попадёт посторонний. Многие европейские волшебники могут за всю жизнь ни разу не встретить магла. В Дурмштранге даже Магловедение не преподают. Вот скажи-ка, какими деньгами пользуются американские маглы?  
– Долларами.  
– А что жуёт вон тот парень?  
– Хот-дог, это такой бутерброд с сосиской.  
– Самая крупная магловская газета?  
– «Нью-Йорк Таймс».  
Геллерт прищёлкнул пальцами.  
– О чём и говорю. Окажись европейский волшебник среди маглов, он бы сразу привлёк к себе внимание – своей одеждой и поведением. Если бы его раньше не сбил автомобиль.  
Персиваль улыбнулся, но Геллерт вдруг стал непривычно серьёзен.  
– Тем не менее, никто в Европе не боится маглов. Есть даже такие, кто заключает с ними браки, – он наморщил нос: – Не то чтобы мне это нравилось, но я хотя бы могу это понять. А в Америке всё иначе.  
Он быстро шагнул вперёд, оказавшись перед Персивалем.  
– Я не могу вас понять, – сказал он, хмурясь. – Вы живёте среди маглов, снимаете у них жильё, покупаете еду, одеваетесь как они. И при этом подчиняетесь закону Раппопорт. Как вам это удаётся?  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
– Так повелось.  
– Чушь, – отрезал Геллерт. – Закон направлен на защиту магов, так? Но разве вы защищены? Что будет с волшебником, который влюбится в маглу и захочет жениться на ней? Его арестуют? Казнят? Вышлют из страны? А что будет с маглом, который причинит волшебнику вред? Я тебе скажу – ничего.  
Следовало бы остановить его, намекнуть, что такие речи не приветствуются, но Персиваль вспомнил утренний разговор с Рошем и промолчал.  
– Вы уже больше ста лет живёте в страхе, потому что когда-то одна маленькая дурочка не сумела удержать язык за зубами, а другие волшебники оказались недостаточно сильны, чтобы себя защитить. – Геллерт нахмурился. – И раз вы подчиняетесь идиотским законам, вы всё ещё недостаточно сильны.  
– Геллерт…  
– Скажи, неужели никому не приходит в голову, что это неправильно, что нужно что-то менять? Неужели тебя всё устраивает?  
Персиваль хотел отшутиться, но Геллерт смотрел внимательно и серьёзно, словно спрашивал о чём-то крайне важном, и от ответа зависело слишком многое. Он очень редко так смотрел.  
– Это… дело привычки, – сказал Персиваль, тщательно выбирая слова.  
Секунду Геллерт смотрел на него всё тем же странно-внимательным взглядом, а потом вдруг заулыбался. Персиваль внутренне выдохнул.  
– Привычка, – сказал Геллерт. Он подождал, пока Персиваль поравняется с ним и снова взял под руку. – Привычка это самая изменчивая вещь в мире, Перси. Например, в детстве я не в состоянии был проснуться раньше полудня.  
– Маменькин сынок.  
– Скорее, папенькин. А в Дурмстранге нужно было вставать в семь утра, каждый день. Я думал, что скорее умру, чем смогу разлепить глаза в такую рань, но за опоздания сурово наказывали, и знаешь, – Геллерт хмыкнул, – уже через неделю я вставал вовремя. Хуже того, даже в выходные дни я всё равно просыпался рано – все шесть лет.  
– Шесть?  
Геллерт недовольно цыкнул.  
– Семь. Оговорился. Так вот, в Дурмстранге я думал, что всю оставшуюся жизнь буду вставать ни свет ни заря – по привычке. А потом я поехал в гости к тётке, и очень скоро мои привычки изменились, всего-то и хватило – не спать несколько ночей подряд, – он покосился на Персиваля и подмигнул. – Привычки меняются. Достаточно изменить образ жизни.  
Персиваль не был уверен, что понял его правильно, но Геллерт уже отвернулся.

– «Бешеный гиппогриф»?  
Геллерт скептически разглядывал вывеску.  
– Не самое приятное местечко, – согласился Персиваль.  
Бар находился в полуподвальном помещении: не-магам проход казался заложенным кирпичами, маги же видели поскрипывающую деревянную вывеску в виде гиппогрифа, вставшего на дыбы.  
– Мне нужно кое-что выяснить по работе, – сказал Персиваль, спускаясь по ступенькам. – Местная публика не слишком законопослушна, так что ничего у них не покупай, никуда с ними не ходи и не отвечай на их расспросы.  
Геллерт весело улыбнулся.  
– Умеешь ты развлекаться, Перси.  
Персиваль хотел нахмуриться, но понял, что и сам улыбается.  
– Просто будь настороже, – сказал он и толкнул дверь.  
Бар защищали заглушающие чары, но стоило переступить порог, как на них обрушился разноголосый шум, громкая музыка и визгливый смех. Воздух был тяжёлым от запаха духов, алкоголя и табака. Из-за скудного освещения и низкого потолка помещение казалось маленьким, но стоило присмотреться, как стены начинали стремительно удаляться: расширяющие чары, незаконные, конечно. «Бешеный гиппогриф»принадлежал гоблинской мафии, в Департаменте об этом прекрасно знали, но ничего поделать не могли, да и не пытались.  
Как всегда вечером бар был набит под завязку: полукровки всех мастей, гоблины, домашние эльфы, тролли и волшебники веселились, пили, играли в триктрак и аплодировали выступавшему на небольшой сцене оркестру. Арестуй любого из посетителей, и у него на совести нашлась бы пара тёмных делишек. Персиваль не сомневался, что на данный момент является единственным законопослушным человеком здесь.  
– Отличное местечко, – Геллерт с интересом разглядывал розыскные листовки на стенах.  
Да, единственным.  
Они протолкались к свободному столику в углу. Персиваль снял хомбург, пригладил волосы и огляделся. Его заметили и узнали ещё в тот момент, когда он вошёл в дверь – теперь оставалось ждать реакции.  
Геллерт вертелся на стуле всё с тем же детским любопытством.  
– Что закажем?  
– Ничего. Я здесь по работе, забыл?  
– Но я-то – нет, – он вскинул руку и пощёлкал пальцами. – Бутылку огневиски сюда!  
– Это опасное место, – напомнил Персиваль, – не расслабляйся.  
Геллерт прыснул.  
– Тебе не обязательно было это говорить, мистер я-всегда-напряжён-Грейвз.  
На столе как будто из воздуха материализовались бутылка и два стакана. Персиваль опустил взгляд ниже и увидел домового эльфа, чья макушка не доставала даже до края стола.  
– Аврор Грейвз, – проскрипел тот, недружелюбно косясь из-под надбровных дуг, – мистер Гнарлак ждёт вас.  
Персиваль кивнул и встал, прихватив хомбург.  
– Геллерт…  
– Не волнуйся, – легкомысленно отозвался тот, до краёв наполняя свой стакан огневиски, – я буду осторожен, ты же меня знаешь.  
«Знаю, потому и волнуюсь», подумал Персиваль, но ничего больше говорить не стал и поспешил за домовиком. Не стоило заставлять ждать самого опасного гоблина в Нью-Йорке.  
Гнарлаку принадлежали все дешёвые увеселительные заведения магического Нью-Йорка. По непроверенной информации – некоторые не-маговские тоже. Мафия гоблинов подчинялась ему беспрекословно, и в некоторых областях его возможности намного превосходили возможности авроров. Если кто в Нью-Йорке и мог выяснить местонахождение броши Доры Динкис, то только он.  
Гнарлак расположился за одноместным столиком у стены. Для гоблина он был настоящим гигантом – поставь их рядом, он оказался бы Персивалю по плечо. Даже сидя, он производил внушительное впечатление, казалось, что стул сейчас развалится под весом такой туши.  
– Что я вижу, – голос Гнарлака напоминал скрежет, так могла бы говорить ожившая горгулья, – послушная шавка Конгресса забрела в моё логово. С чего бы это?  
– Добрый вечер, – вежливо сказал Персиваль, призвал себе ближайший свободный стул и сел, пристроив хомбург на колено.  
– Хорошая погода сегодня, – продолжил он с приятной улыбкой.  
Гнарлак презрительно фыркнул и достал из-за пазухи портсигар.  
– Не заговаривай мне зубы, – велел он пренебрежительно. – Зачем явился?  
Персиваль досчитал до пяти, искренне надеясь, что его лицо сейчас сохраняет безмятежное выражение.  
– Хочу предложить свою дружбу.  
Гнарлак, раскуривавший сигару, остановился и бросил на него короткий взгляд. Маленькие глазки смотрели цепко и так пронзительно, что Персивалю стоило труда удержаться и не передёрнуть плечами.  
– Ну-ну, – буркнул Гнарлак.  
– Если мы станем друзьями, то сможем оказывать услуги друг другу, – развил мысль Персиваль, – сотрудничать.  
Он сохранял внешнее спокойствие, но внутренне был напряжён. Многие из старших авроров сотрудничали с гоблинами с молчаливого одобрения Роша, но ещё никто не оказывался настолько нагл, чтобы попытаться наладить связь лично с Гнарлаком.  
Тот затянулся сигарой и выдохнул облачко вонючего дыма.  
– Грейвз, – протянул он, – я был знаком с твоим отцом.  
Если бы Персиваль получал драгот каждый раз, когда слышал это, уже смог бы купить квартиру.  
– Только поэтому я решил с тобой поговорить, – пояснил Гнарлак, – и убедился, что ты такой же глупец, каким был он. Давай, расскажи, какая мне от тебя польза? У тебя есть что-то ценное? Деньги, артефакты, задница твоего белобрысого дружка? Или ты уже стал начальником Департамента, а?  
– Узнаешь, если мы договоримся, – процедил Персиваль.  
Гнарлак фыркнул, потом закашлялся – Персиваль не сразу понял, что он смеётся. Звук был дробный, неприятный, словно сыпались мелкие камни. Смех сотрясал всё тело Гнарлака: мешки под глазами, обвисшие щёки, тройной подбородок, огромный живот – он весь мелко колыхался и смеялся, смеялся, зло сощурив глаза.  
Персиваль отшвырнул ногой стул и встал, комкая хомбург, сдерживаясь, чтобы не натворить глупостей. Хвататься за палочку в «Гиппогрифе» было бы самоубийством.  
Гнарлак перестал смеяться так же резко, как начал – просто оборвал сам себя.  
– Знаешь что, – его голос звучал совершенно спокойно и холодно. Он сделал паузу, чтобы затянуться сигарой, и выдохнул вместе с дымом: – В драконьей сраке я видал дружбу с аврорами.  
Персиваль молча развернулся и пошёл прочь, а Гнарлак смеялся ему вслед – этот смех было слышно даже сквозь музыку и гомон.

Геллерт обнаружился за барной стойкой. Устроившись на стуле со стаканом в руках, он с интересом наблюдал за выступлением оркестра. Разношёрстная публика вокруг его ничуть не интересовала – в этом злачном местечке он выглядел как завсегдатай, и Персиваля это неожиданно разозлило. Его сейчас злило абсолютно всё.  
– Пошли, – сказал он отрывисто, – я здесь закончил.  
Геллерт даже с места не сдвинулся.  
– А я нет, – он потянул Персиваля за руку. – Давай, присядь, мы же только пришли, и выпивка здесь отменная. Лучшая в городе, верно?  
– Именно так.  
Из темноты за стойкой выдвинулся гоблин.  
– Добрый вечер, аврор Грейвз, – протянул он, широко улыбнувшись.  
– Гнарлак-младший.  
Сын Гнарлака отличался от отца буквально всем – невысокий, поджарый, улыбчивый, там, где Гнарлак-старший вёл себя с презрением некоронованного короля, его сын предпочитал показную вежливость. Он уже вёл многие дела от имени отца, и пользовался не меньшим авторитетом.  
– Гнарлак говорит, что это огневиски делают в Аризоне женщины гоблинов по особой гоблинской технологии, – сообщил Геллерт. – Ты слышал об этом?  
– Краем уха, – холодно сказал Персиваль. – Ещё я слышал, что его продажа запрещена на всей территории Северной Америки.  
Гнарлак-младший улыбнулся и развёл руками.  
– Давайте закроем на это глаза, аврор. Не отнимайте у людей каплю счастья.  
– Налей ему, – посоветовал Геллерт, раскачиваясь на стуле, – сделай его соучастником.  
Он даже не скрывал, что развлекается.  
– Прекрасная идея, мистер Гриндевальд.  
– Можно по имени.  
– Сочту за честь.  
И когда они успели так сблизиться?  
Гнарлак-младший достал ещё один стакан и аккуратно наполнил его до краёв.  
– Геллерт говорит, вы здесь по работе.  
– Так и есть, – осторожно подтвердил Персиваль.  
– Вы говорили с моим отцом, но… – Гнарлак подтолкнул стакан, и тот проехался по натёртой до блеска стойке, не расплескав ни капли, – не смогли договориться.  
– Почему ты так решил? – Персиваль взял стакан, покрутил в руке, но пить не стал.  
Гнарлак хитро покосился на него.  
– Потому что мой отец, как бы это сказать…  
– Старомоден, – подсказал Геллерт, и Гнарлак-младший кивнул.  
– Подходящее слово. Отец всё ещё живёт в старой эпохе, когда любые связи с аврорами считались проявлением слабости, – он сделал вид, что расстроен. – Но та эпоха постепенно уходит в прошлое.  
Персиваль опёрся локтями о стойку, с интересом его разглядывая.  
– А что насчёт тебя?  
Гнарлак-младший тонко улыбнулся.  
– Я стараюсь смотреть в будущее. Можете рассказать мне, чего хотели от отца, и я посмотрю, чем смогу помочь. Будем считать, что я оказываю вам услугу… по дружбе.  
Персиваль поколебался.  
– Боюсь, я не смогу оказать ответную услугу, – сказал он наконец.  
Гнарлак-младший ничуть не удивился и не расстроился.  
– Это не важно, я и не прошу ничего взамен, – он ухмыльнулся, – ведь друзьям помогают безвозмездно.  
Геллерт одобрительно хмыкнул. Персиваль и сам был впечатлён: чутьё подсказывало, что очень скоро Гнарлака перестанут называть «младшим» и он станет единственным королём преступного Нью-Йорка.  
– Итак, – спросил тот, покачивая стаканом, – чем я могу вам помочь?  
– Мне тоже интересно, – заявил Геллерт, – ты, Перси, такой таинственный.  
Кажется, он уже напился. Персиваль повернулся к нему с досадой и осёкся: Геллерт опирался локтем о стойку и смотрел без улыбки. Выражение глаз за стёклами очков было не разобрать, он как будто выжидал, хотел увидеть, какое будет принято решение. Как будто это было важно. Персиваль перевёл взгляд с него на Гнарлака-младшего, который делал вид, что крайне занят своим огневиски.  
Заводить личные связи с боссом гоблинов было выгодно – неправильно, незаконно, но полезно. И ещё – очень рискованно. Если бы Персиваль собирался всю жизнь проходить в старших аврорах, то не стал бы связываться.  
«Победителей не судят», напомнил он себе и достал из внутреннего кармана изображение броши, которое скопировал с колдографии Динкис.  
– Это же!.. – начал Геллерт, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
– Эта магическая вещь была украдена не-магом, – Персиваль протянул листок Гнарлаку-младшему. – Тот постарается продать её скупщикам краденого, и мы никогда её не найдём. Но я знаю, что у твоей семьи есть свои люди среди не-магов, что вы присматриваете за скупщиками в поисках магических артефактов.  
– Это так, – Гнарлак-младший прихлебнул виски, потом ткнул когтем в рисунок. – Драгоценные камни?  
– Возможно.  
– Если эта штучка где всплывёт, я об этом узнаю, – он свернул листок и спрятал в карман брюк. – И пришлю вам весточку.  
– Купи её для меня, – распорядился Персиваль. – Я возмещу стоимость.  
Гнарлак-младший хитро улыбнулся.  
– Не хотите быть в долгу? Понимаю.  
Персиваль взял стакан и поднёс к губам.  
– Какие ещё долги. Мы ведь теперь друзья.  
– Это надо отпраздновать! – провозгласил Геллерт.  
Персиваль едва успел сделать глоток – виски и правда был великолепен – как вдруг что-то завибрировало в нагрудном кармане плаща. Персиваль машинально накрыл его ладонью – вибрация повторилась. Не нужно было доставать аврорский значок, чтобы увидеть, как глаза орла на гербе мигают красным. Срочный вызов из МАКУСА. В такое время? Что могло случиться?  
Персиваль отставил стакан.  
– Здесь есть камин?  
Гнарлак-младший не стал задавать лишних вопросов, только прищёлкнул пальцами и позвал:  
– Найф!  
Рядом с Персивалем возник домовик, не тот, что отводил его к Гнарлаку-старшему.  
– Проводи господина к камину.  
Домовик кивнул и тут же юркнул в толпу. Персиваль поспешил за ним, на ходу уворачиваясь то от решивших потанцевать полутроллей, то от пролетающих на уровне груди подносов с выпивкой.  
Комната с камином располагалась напротив туалета, зато здесь была дверь. Персиваль наложил запирающие и заглушающие чары и только тогда связался с Департаментом.  
Ответила Флоренция.  
– Мистер Грейвз! – она выглядела непривычно взволнованной. – Мы нашли её – палочку Доры Динкис! Зафиксирована попытка применения.  
– Когда?  
Она посмотрела на карманные часы.  
– Уже семь минут назад.  
Флоренцию так и распирало от радости. Персиваль полностью разделял её чувства, но не мог это показать – старшему аврору полагалось сохранять хладнокровие.  
Когда он вернулся в бар, Геллерт и Гнарлак-младший над чем-то смеялись, склонившись головами, как лучшие друзья.  
– Мне надо идти, – разрушил их идиллию Персиваль. – Работа.  
Геллерт оглянулся через плечо.  
– Опять? Вернёшься в МАКУСА?  
– Нет. Мне нужно в Адскую кухню, задержать преступника.  
– А, – Геллерт отреагировал с обидным равнодушием, – ну удачи.  
– Ты останешься? – спросил Персиваль, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.  
– Конечно, почему нет?  
Персиваль промолчал. Вокруг было полно прожжённых преступников, а Геллерт уже напился и не собирался на этом останавливаться. Он не выглядел опасным и был хорошо одет – здесь убивали и за меньшее. Никакая Старшая палочка не защитила бы его от ножа в спину, но говорить всё это Персиваль не стал – Геллерт поднял бы его на смех.  
– Будь осторожен, – сказал он просто и взял хомбург со стойки.  
– Я за ним присмотрю, – подал голос Гнарлак-младший.  
– Видишь. Он присмотрит.  
Не то чтобы это успокаивало. Геллерт смотрел снизу вверх, улыбаясь до ушей. Очки съехали ему на нос, щёки пылали пьяным румянцем, тонкие прядки завивались у виска, и Персивалю до боли в подушечках пальцев захотелось дотронуться и заправить их за ухо.  
– Развлекайся, – сказал он и заставил себя отвернуться.  
Его ждала работа.

Пока Персиваль добирался сначала до перекрёстка Седьмой и Пятьдесят первой, а оттуда уже – до нужного места, успело стемнеть и похолодать. Флоренция и Оливер ждали его в простенке между домами, оба выглядели чересчур возбуждёнными и счастливыми, но вряд ли в такой восторг их привела скорая поимка преступника. Оставалось только надеяться, что, милуясь, они не упустили подозреваемого. Персиваль хотел сделать им выговор, но вспомнил, как сам недавно гулял с Геллертом, и промолчал.  
– Где Корн? – спросил он вместо этого.  
Флоренция повела плечиком.  
– У него нет камина, я послала ему птицу.  
Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы Майкла миновало это любовное поветрие.  
– Ладно, – сказал Персиваль, – пока его ждём, расскажите подробности.  
– Это доходный дом, – пояснил Оливер, указав на неказистое пятиэтажное здание. – Палочкой пытались воспользоваться в квартире на третьем этаже, окна выходят на эту сторону, свет горит, видите?  
Персиваль кивнул.  
– Заклинание?  
– Это не было заклинание, просто выплеск магии, – Флоренция замялась, – как…  
– Как если бы палочкой пытался пользоваться неумеха, не-маг?  
– Именно.  
Из переулка вывернул Майкл, увидел их и подбежал рысцой.  
– Простите за опоздание.  
Выглядел он так, словно бежал всю дорогу: короткие волосы всклокочены, лоб покрыт испариной. Удивительно, что, хотя он пришёл из дома, на нём был аврорский плащ – видимо, забыл сдать по рассеянности. За такое полагался выговор, но сейчас было не до того.  
– Ты всё это время разбирался с канализацией? – удивился Персиваль.  
Майкл втянул голову в плечи, как провинившийся школьник.  
– Простите.  
– Ладно, – сказал Персиваль, – раз все в сборе, приступаем к работе. Корн, отведи глаза не-магам, Райт, ставь блок на аппарацию, Фитнисс, иди к чёрному ходу.  
– Блок на аппарацию? – переспросила Флоренция. – Это же не-маг.  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
– Порядок задержания один для всех.  
На подготовку ушло минут десять. Персиваль с Майклом и Флоренцией полностью оградили дом от не-магов, погрузили в сон домовладельца – тощего старичка-ирландца, и поднялись на третий этаж. Всплеск магии был зафиксирован во второй от лестницы квартире. Флоренция с Майклом прошлись по этажу, запирая заклинаниями двери, чтобы никто из жильцов случайно не вышел в коридор. Теперь, когда они полностью обезопасили себя от не-магов, можно было приступать к задержанию.  
Наскоро придав себе сходство с домовладельцем, Майкл подошёл к двери второй квартиры и постучал.  
– Странный он стал, – прошептала Флоренция. – Как думаете, может быть, влюбился?  
«Этого ещё не хватало», подумал Персиваль, а вслух сказал:  
– Может быть, проблемы в семье.  
Флоренция посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
– У него нет семьи, он же не-маговского происхождения.  
– У меня тоже нет семьи, – огрызнулся Персиваль, – а я чистокровный.  
– Простите.  
Персиваль не ответил. Он и сам не понимал, почему разозлился, ведь Флоренция была права.  
Тем временем Майкл постучал снова.  
– Открывайте! – крикнул он скрипучим старческим голосом. – Я знаю, что вы там.  
– Иду, – отозвался мужской голос. В тишине послышались шаги за дверью. – Кто там?  
– Хозяин этого дома, – сказал Майкл с сильнейшим ирландским акцентом. – Это насчёт платы за жильё.  
– Я уже заплатил.  
– Заплатил?! Открой, бездельник, и посмотри мне в глаза.  
Кажется, у Майкла был большой опыт общения с недовольными домовладельцами.  
За дверью помолчали, потом послышался лязг отпираемого замка.  
– Ну что ещё…  
Майкл ткнул в не-мага палочкой и скомандовал:  
– Иммобулюс.  
Послышался шум от падения тела, и Персиваль с Флоренцией поспешили к двери. Майкл уже был внутри, оглядываясь с палочкой наготове. Персиваль кивнул ему, и они разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы обыскать квартиру, пока Флоренция Мобиликорпусом транспортировала застывшего не-мага на кровать.  
Квартира оказалась бедная и маленькая: всего одна комната без прихожей и крохотные кухня с туалетом. Быстро с ними закончив, Персиваль вернулся обратно.  
Флоренция показала ему волшебную палочку:  
– Она нашлась, сэр. Просто валялась на полу.  
Не-маг лежал на боку, не в состоянии пошевелиться, и бешено вращал глазами.  
Это был тот самый мужчина из воспоминаний миссис Санджеро. Персиваль разглядывал его внимательно, подмечая изменения: тёмные круги под глазами, нечёсаные волосы, осунувшиеся щёки, глаза с лопнувшими сосудами – очевидно, преступление не прошло для него бесследно.  
– Наручники, – приказал Персиваль, – свяжите его и отмените заклинание. Хочу с ним поговорить.  
Майкл посмотрел с удивлением, но выполнил приказ, а Флоренция молчать не стала.  
– Зачем, мистер Грейвз? Его допросят в Департаменте.  
Персиваль не ответил. Он знал, что будет в Департаменте – вину не-мага докажут с помощью легилименции, потом сотрут ему память и отпустят. Но Персивалю не нужны были простые факты, он хотел понять.  
Пока Майкл возился с наручниками, не-маг настороженно наблюдал за каждым его движением. Он казался испуганным, но как только Флоренция сняла чары, и он почувствовал, что снова может двигаться, то тут же вскочил и с воплем ринулся на Персиваля. Ударился о щит Протего и плюхнулся обратно на кровать, изумлённо моргая.  
– Значит, вы… – он оглядел их всех по очереди, – вы такие же, как она? Как Дора?  
– Да, – ответил Персиваль, – мы такие же, какой была она.  
Не-маг вздрогнул и понурился.  
– Это вы её убили, не так ли?  
Он передёрнул плечами, потом покосился на Персиваля исподлобья.  
– Как вы меня нашли? Вы не больно-то похожи на полицейских.  
Персиваль молчал.  
– А, какая разница. Я думал, никто не узнает, сменил квартиру, ушёл с работы, думал, этого достаточно. Она… Дора говорила, что никто не знает про нас с ней, – он невесело усмехнулся. – Значит, и в этом врала.  
Теперь он выглядел сдавшимся – широкие плечи поникли, как будто он невероятно устал.  
– Как вас зовут?  
Персиваль подумал, что не-маг сейчас замкнётся в упрямом молчании, но тот вдруг решил ответить:  
– Мэтт Причард, сэр. Я коммивояжёр, был им ещё недавно.  
– Коммивояжёр? – переспросила Флоренция. – Он путешествует?  
– И что-то продаёт? – предположил Майкл.  
Причард посмотрел на них почти весело.  
– Дора тоже порой ляпала всякое странное, – он покачал головой, – я смеялся и объяснял. Думал, все англичане – чудаки.  
– Как вы с ней познакомились? – спросил Персиваль.  
Никто в Департаменте не стал бы это выяснять, если он хотел что-то узнать, сейчас был единственный шанс.  
– В баре… – Причард передёрнул плечами, – в Бруклине. Я её сразу заметил, такая красивая приличная дама, а пришла в злачное местечко. Общалась с какими-то подозрительными мужиками, я подошёл, спросил, не докучают ли они ей. Так и познакомились.  
– Что это были за люди? – быстро спросил Персиваль.  
– Не знаю, не видел их больше.  
– Давно это случилось?  
– Зимой, почти три месяца назад.  
– После этого случая вы с Дорой Динкис начали встречаться?  
Причард тоскливо выдохнул.  
– Вроде того, – сказал он тихо, – вроде того.  
Персиваль ждал. Причард опустил голову так низко, что упёрся подбородком себе в грудь.  
– Я любил её, – сказал он еле слышно, – я так её любил.  
– Вы её убили, – безжалостно напомнил Персиваль. – Или будете отрицать?  
Причард вздрогнул всем телом, словно его хлестнули кнутом.  
– Что уж тут отрицать, – выдавил он через силу. – Я это сделал. Видит бог, я не хотел, я любил её, любил так, как никого и никогда… Но я её убил и гореть мне за это в Аду.  
Персиваль подобрал полы пальто и присел перед ним, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
– Расскажите, – попросил он мягко. – Объясните, что случилось.  
Он увидел, как дрогнули и скривились губы Причарда, словно тот боролся с подступающими рыданиями.  
– Расскажу, – сказал он сдавленно, – отчего не рассказать. Мы так и встречались в том баре, потом гуляли. Обычно девчонки пытаются затащить тебя в кафе или магазин и вытрясти все твои наличные, но ей это было не нужно, казалось… знаете, как будто ей просто нравилось… со мной. Потом она привела меня к себе. И вскорости я начал приходить к ней постоянно.  
– Как часто?  
– Два, иногда три раза в неделю… Я приходил ночью, когда второй жилец и бабулька спали, и уходил на рассвете. Потом Дора сказала, что второй жилец съехал, можно не бояться, что он увидит, и я стал оставаться до утра. От неё шёл сразу на работу. Она меня провожала и целовала на прощание, словно мы были, – он неловко дёрнул плечом, – знаете, семьёй.  
Он снова надолго замолчал. Персиваль дал ему ровно минуту на самобичевание и продолжил допрос:  
– Когда вы начали ссориться?  
Причард коротко хохотнул.  
– А вы своё дело знаете, мистер не-из-полиции. Да, мы начали ссориться. Я начал.  
– Почему?  
– Она мне врала, – он вдруг подался вперёд и заговорил быстро, проглатывая окончания слов: – Она знала обо мне всё, я всё рассказал, но про себя молчала. Сказала только, что из Англии, что родители умерли, что получила наследство и переехала. Чем она занимается, как хочет жить дальше, что у неё было в прошлом – молчок. Вы можете себе такое представить, когда один человек, человек, которого любите, знает о вас всё, а вы о нём – ничего? Можете представить, каково мне было?  
Персиваль встал и даже отступил на шаг – почему-то ему стало не по себе.  
– А и чёрт бы с ним, – почти шептал Причард, – с её прошлым, но она и про другое врала. Иногда я приходил, а её не было дома. Ночью! Иногда у неё весь стол был завален бумажками и странными книгами. Я спрашивал, а она врала, несла какую-то нелепицу, начинала целовать меня, обнимать, и… мне становилось не до разговоров.  
Персиваль молчал, поэтому заговорила Флоренция:  
– Вы считаете, она вам изменяла?  
Причард посмотрел на неё с искренним удивлением.  
– Нет. Нет, дамочка, Дора была не из таких, я точно знаю. У неё была другая тайна, посерьёзнее… Она носила с собой палочку, такую, полированную, тонкую и длинную – везде таскала с собой, в муфте, в футляре, в сумочке. Мне сказала, что это семейный талисман, да кто же в это поверит. Иногда я видел, как она взмахивает этой палкой и шепчет что-то, как будто она так играла. Странно это было. Иногда мне казалось, что фотографии на полке шевелятся, один раз увидел, что чайник завис над столом. Доре я не говорил, она бы меня на смех подняла. Я и сам думал, что с ума схожу. А ещё эта бабулька, квартирная хозяйка Доры. Вечно смотрела так, словно нас и нет, я даже не уверен, что она была настоящая, я уже ни в чём не уверен. А знаете, что самое страшное? – он снова развернулся к Персивалю. – Самое страшное то, что я начал терять память. Я уходил от неё, шёл домой и понимал, что не помню, как пришёл. Или не помню, как стучался в дверь её квартиры. Меня это с ума сводило!  
– Она стирала вам память, когда вы видели что-то, непредназначенное для ваших глаз, – сухо сказал Персиваль. – Что было дальше?  
Кается, Майкл с Флоренцией уставились на него в шоке, но он их проигнорировал – не-магу всё равно предстояло забыть о Доре Динкис и о магии, а слушать его сбивчивые признания отчего-то было невыносимо.  
Причард захлопал глазами, недоверчиво уставившись на Персиваля.  
– Она? Что она сделала?  
– Обманывала вас, – сказал Персиваль с горечью, – как вы и предполагали. Теперь расскажите, почему вы решились её убить.  
Причард моргнул, потом зажмурился, потом снова опустил голову, казалось, вся энергия вышла из него разом.  
– Я не решался, – сказал он тихо, – всё само получилось… Я пришёл к ней ночью, мы не договаривались, но у меня освободился следующий день, вроде выходного, и я решил устроить сюрприз. Но её не было дома. Я сидел под дверью и бесился, придумывал, где она может быть, вспоминал, сколько раз она мне врала… Когда она пришла, дело было уже за полночь, и я чуть не на стену лез. Мы поссорились. Она затащила меня в квартиру, и мы продолжили ссориться уже там. На столе опять ворохом лежали какие-то бумаги, мне кажется, там были карты Нью-Йорка, свитки, каких я никогда не видел, надписи на незнакомых языках. Я не успел разглядеть, она вытащила свою палку, махнула, и все бумаги сгорели в один миг! Я даже охнуть не успел, а от них не осталось и пепла. А Дора… моя Дора навела эту странную палку на меня, и лицо у неё было такое решительное… – он вдруг всхлипнул, и поёжился, словно пытался сжаться в комочек, что с его размахом плеч выглядело скорее комично. – На столе лежал нож, я его схватил и… И я её ударил, я не помню, как, не спрашивайте. Я её ударил ножом, и она упала и не двигалась, и я даже не сразу понял, что она… она...  
– Что было дальше? – жёстко спросил Персиваль. Он не собирался тратить время на истерики.  
– Дальше? – Причард посмотрел на него, растерянно моргая. Глаза у него стали ещё краснее, чем раньше.  
– Вы забрали её палочку.  
– А. Да, забрал, не знаю, зачем, я тогда плохо соображал. Только сегодня нашёл её в своих вещах, а эта штука меня обожгла.  
– А её брошь? – Краем глаза Персиваль видел, как переглянулись Майкл и Флоренция. – Брошь в виде мотылька, её вы тоже забрали. Зачем?  
– На память. Она всё время её носила, и…  
– Брошь сейчас у вас?  
– Я её продал. Не думайте, я не вор, я хотел оставить её себе, но не смог даже смотреть на неё, потому что каждый раз видел Дору... Я любил её, понимаете?  
– Вы её убили.  
– Я защищался! Она собирался сжечь меня как те бумажки!  
– Она собиралась стереть вам память, – Персиваль потёр виски и повернулся к подчинённым. – Она снова взялась за старое, видимо, а может, и приехала в Америку ради какого-то крупного дела.  
– Но что это может быть? – спросил Майкл. – Шесть месяцев на подготовку.  
– Мы не знаем, может быть, она уже не раз что-то проворачивала в Нью-Йорке, – напомнила Флоренция. – Найти бы её сообщников.  
– Не-маг их видел, узнаем на сеансе легилименции. Если повезёт.  
– Подождите! – Причард почти выкрикнул это, и они обернулись, вспомнив о его существовании. – Что вы такое говорите? Дора хотела…  
– Стереть вам память, – ответила Флоренция, поджимая губы. – По-хорошему, ей нужно было заставить вас забыть о её существовании, вы же мешали её делам, но она не могла. Она вас любила.  
Причард вздрагивал, словно его хлестали по щекам, все краски отхлынули от его лица, взгляд остекленел.  
– Дора… – повторил еле слышно.  
Персиваль отвернулся.  
– Корн, бери его и отконвоируй в Вулворт-билдинг. Райт, вы с Фитниссом снимите чары со здания и с людей, если кто-то что-то видел, подчистите память.  
Майкл взял Причарда за плечо и рывком поставил на ноги – тот был выше на голову, но сейчас стал беспомощнее ребёнка и послушно поплёлся к выходу. Он выглядел абсолютно сломленным, предстоящий ему Обливиэйт стал бы актом милосердия.  
– Дора Динкис это заслужила, – сказала Флоренция, поджимая губы. – Так будет с каждым, кто свяжется с не-магом и нарушит закон Раппопорт. Верно, мистер Грейвз?  
Персиваль передёрнул плечами.  
– Иди помоги Фитниссу, – сказал он вместо ответа.  
– Да, сэр.  
Персиваль проводил их взглядом, потом потёр лоб, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Картина убийства стала совершенно чёткой, понятной – и нелепой. До сих пор Персиваль был полностью на стороне убитой женщины, но теперь он испытывал к Причарду… не сочувствие, но что-то вроде жалости. Тряхнув головой, он заставил себя думать о деле. Нужно добиться встречи с Рошем, быть может, тот позволит не стирать память Причарду до тех пор, пока не удастся найти сообщников Доры. Дело разрасталось, появлялись новые загадки – Рош такое не любил.  
Персиваль на всякий случай просканировал квартиру, но не нашёл ничего магического. Тогда он вышел, запечатал дверь и окружил комнату отводящими глаза чарами – на какое-то время даже домовладелец не захотел бы войти в неё. Антиаппарационный барьер ещё не убрали, пришлось спускаться по лестнице.  
Он как раз миновал площадку второго этажа, когда услышал с улицы короткий вскрик. Кричала Флоренция. Персиваль перепрыгнул через перила, замедлил падение у самого пола и выбежал на крыльцо.  
Майкл лежал на земле навзничь, Флоренция стояла рядом с ним на коленях.  
– Не-маги, – бросил ей Персиваль. – Используй Репелло, быстро.  
Он подошёл к Майклу, наклонился и с облегчением услышал хриплый вздох. Присев рядом, Персиваль зажёг Люмос и оценил ситуацию: вдоль спины Майкла тянулась длинная рана, плащ уже пропитался кровью. Персиваль быстро наложил несколько дежурных заклинаний: остановил кровь, свёл вместе края раны – на время это помогало.  
Послышался слоновий топот, и на улицу из-за угла дома вылетел Оливер.  
– Флоренция! – выпалил он. – Что?..  
– Помоги, – сквозь зубы сказал Персиваль.  
Вдвоём они приподняли и перевернули Майкла, глаза у того закатывались, но он был в сознании.  
– Мистер Грейвз…  
– Что случилось, Майкл?  
В волнении Персиваль назвал его по имени, но никто, кажется, не заметил.  
– Трое, – выдохнул Майкл. – Их было трое… они… напали и… забрали Причарда.

На работе пришлось задержаться до глубокой ночи. Майкл спал в лазарете – зачарованная ткань аврорского плаща спасла ему жизнь, и уже завтра он должен был прийти в норму. Персиваль, Оливер и Флоренция провели несколько часов за оформлением документов и составлением отчётов, каждый – в милю длиной. Завтра предстояла ещё и взбучка от Роша, но у Персиваля не осталось сил, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
Когда он вернулся домой, Геллерт, конечно, уже спал, накрывшись с головой – из кокона одеял торчало только несколько прядей. Персиваль тихо присел на край кровати, потянулся было подёргать за этот хохолок, но остановился.  
Горечь, появившаяся во время допроса Причарда и до времени заглушённая вихрем событий, снова поднялась в душе, расползаясь, как отрава.  
«Человек, которого любите, знает о вас всё, а вы о нём – ничего».  
Персиваль поймал себя на том, что понимает Причарда – не то, что тот сделал, а то, что чувствовал. Он ведь тоже ничего не знал о Геллерте, зато о нём Геллерт знал всё. Персиваль рассказывал сам – про семью, про учёбу в Ильверморни, про трудности во время стажировки. А то, что Персиваль не рассказывал, можно было легко узнать, Геллерт ведь смог выяснить его адрес в прошлом году. Как – он не говорил. Он ничего о себе не говорил. Геллерт мог часами рассуждать о Дарах Смерти, или о разнице между европейскими и американскими волшебниками, но никогда не отвечал на конкретные вопросы. А если Персиваль всё же настаивал на ответе, то он лгал и даже не пытался это скрыть.  
До недавнего времени Персиваль мирился с этим… да нет, не мирился даже, просто игнорировал. Закрывал глаза на скрытность, на явную ложь, даже на то, что Геллерт, как ни крути, был преступником. Долг, совесть, принципы – рядом с Геллертом Персиваль про них забывал.  
Перед глазами вдруг возникла яркая картинка-воспоминание: Геллерт сидит на нём верхом, волосы пылают расплавленным золотом, но глаза сияют ещё ярче. Он наклоняется, наклоняется ниже, улыбка подрагивает, озорная, насмешливая. Он наклоняется медленно, а его улыбка обещает так много, и Персиваль не выдерживает – хватает его за плечи и дёргает на себя…  
«Хватит, прекрати», безнадёжно сказал себе Персиваль. Щёки горели от стыда.  
Их отношения с Геллертом шли вразрез с его долгом, совестью, принципами, а он просто не замечал, потому что… потому что был влюблён по уши.  
Персиваль опёрся локтями о колени, упёрся пылающим лбом в ладони и закрыл глаза. «Думай, – сказал он себе, – просто думай». В отчёте он написал, что нападавшие, скорее всего, следили за Причардом, но сам в это не верил. У преступников не было возможности отслеживать палочку Доры Динкис, они не могли выйти на след не-мага. Значит, они следили не за Причардом. В газетах писали про убийство Динкис, называли имя Персиваля, как ответственного за расследование, выйти на него и его подчинённых труда не составляло. Но Оливер с Флоренцией были в МАКУСА, Майкл прибыл на место из дома, значит, оставался только Персиваль.  
Кто знал, что он отправился задерживать преступника? Кто знал даже примерное место, куда он отправился? Только Гнарлак-младший и Геллерт.  
У кого была возможность поставить на Персиваля следящие чары, чтобы знать, где он находится? Только у Геллерта, потому что гоблины не были способны на подобную магию.  
Персиваль скрипнул зубами в бессильной злости и тут же потряс головой. Не стоило делать поспешных выводов. Зачем Геллерту охотиться на Причарда?  
Быть может, Дора Динкис работала на Геллерта, или они вместе что-то планировали. Быть может, Причард увидел то, что не должен был, и его похитили, чтобы информация не оказалась в руках авроров. Это бы всё объяснило, и то, что Геллерт вдруг решил освежить их старое знакомство, и то, что заявился в Департамент… Персиваль хлопнул себя по лбу. Геллерт без стеснения разглядывал дело Динкис, расспрашивал… а потом практически вынудил заняться с ним любовью. Как говорил Причард: «она начинала целовать меня, обнимать, и… мне становилось не до разговоров». С Персивалем было то же самое – если у него и возникли какие-то подозрения, оргазм вышиб их вместе с мозгами. Как же глупо!  
Всё сходилось, сходилось даже слишком хорошо. То, что Персиваля назначили расследовать именно это дело – разве бывают такие совпадения? И… стоп-стоп, Геллерт заявился к нему до убийства Динкис, и у него действительно были проблемы с глазами из-за того взрыва в доках. И странно, что он ввязался во всю эту возню с Причардом – в Америке его не знали, он мог давно вернуться в Европу, его бы никто даже искать не стал. Если только на этот раз он не влез во что-то уж очень серьёзное.  
Или он здесь ни при чём…  
Персиваль воровато оглянулся, но Геллерт спал, тихо посапывая. Тогда он встал и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, вышел. Разум подсказывал одно, надежда заставляла верить в другое, но был простой способ всё выяснить.  
Он вышел в комнату, закрыл дверь и огородился заглушающими чарами, потом выдвинул ящик комода, защищённый хитрым фамильным заклятием. Здесь хранились вещи, которыми Персиваль дорожил: несколько фотографий, незарегистрированная палочка, Проявитель врагов и многое другое, о чём никому больше знать не следовало. Персиваль взял аврорский бинокль – им не разрешали брать снаряжение домой, но бинокль принадлежал семейству Грейвз, остался от отца – и вышел в прихожую. Здесь он открыл гардероб и внимательно изучил его содержимое.  
На пальто и шляпе никаких чар не было. Тогда Персиваль вернулся в комнату, встал перед трюмо и посмотрел в бинокль на своё отражение. Единственное следящее заклинание, которое он обнаружил, оказалось стандартными чарами на его волшебной палочке – палочки всех сотрудников МАКУСА отслеживались в обязательном порядке.  
Персиваль опустил бинокль, чувствуя ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Захотелось по-дурацки рассмеяться, словно с плеч свалилась неподъёмная тяжесть. Геллерт не следил за ним, а значит, не имел отношения к похищению Причарда и нападению на Майкла. Конечно, он всё ещё оставался нечистым на руку засранцем, но с этим можно было смириться.  
– Перси?  
Геллерт заглядывал в комнату, щурясь на свет. На голове у него как будто птицы гнездо устроили, и он выглядел таким заспанным, что все подозрения забылись сами собой.  
– Я услышал шум…  
– Извини, – Персиваль отложил бинокль и палочку, – на работе был тяжёлый день.  
– Очень интересно, – Геллерт от души зевнул.  
– Да, я вижу, как тебе интересно.  
Геллерт отступил обратно в спальню, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Другой рукой он придерживал одеяло, в которое завернулся, как в плащ, оно сползало с плеча и расходилось на бёдрах, волочась по полу. Пижамы на Геллерте не было.  
Персиваль взмахом руки потушил свет, вошёл в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.  
– А ты? – спросил он тихо. – Хорошо повеселился?  
– Ха, – мрачно сказал Геллерт. – Я уже чувствую, как это гоблинское огневиски собирает силы, чтобы завтра утром взорвать мне голову.  
Он снова зевнул и потёр глаза кулаком. Сонный, помятый и пьяный и такой красивый, что смотреть больно. Персиваль притянул его к себе, поцеловал в висок, зарылся лицом в волосы. От Геллерта пахло алкоголем, от его волос – лиственной свежестью, и от этого сочетания кружилась голова.  
«Как он мог проснуться от шума, если я наложил заглушающие чары?», дёрнуло сомнением. Персиваль не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что Геллерт обхватил его лицо ладонями и развернул к себе.  
– Делай что-нибудь, пока я не уснул, – он фыркнул. – Если усну – всё равно делай.  
Персиваль почувствовал, как одеяло соскользнуло на пол, и выбросил все посторонние мысли из головы.


	5. Часть 4

Часть 4

Когда он уходил утром, Геллерт ещё спал, зарывшись в подушки. На тыканье пальцем он отозвался бессвязным мычанием, видимо, огневиски начало своё чёрное дело. Персиваль улыбнулся, но тут же помрачнел – день предстоял не из лёгких.  
Майкл уже вернулся к работе, хотя выглядел всё ещё неважно, и это была единственная хорошая новость: Персиваль просмотрел его воспоминания о случившемся, но не смог найти в них ничего мало-мальски полезного. Три человека в тёмных плащах одновременно аппарировали, когда Майкл с Причардом вышли из дома. Майкл успел оттолкнуть Причарда и схватиться за палочку, но и только. Его рубанули режущим со спины, он упал, и почти сразу раздались хлопки аппарации – те трое сбежали, прихватив Причарда. Ни голосов, ни лиц, всё провернули быстро, чётко, профессионально.  
Рош был на удивление снисходителен. Он лишь слегка пожурил Персиваля за то, что оставил арестованного под охраной всего одного аврора.  
– Не-маги ничего не увидели и не запомнили благодаря вашей быстрой реакции. Хорошая работа, Грейвз.  
Разумеется, главное, чтобы не-маги ничего не узнали, всё остальное для Роша было вторично.  
– Итак, – он сложил руки под подбородком, – изложите свои соображения.  
Персивалю ужасно захотелось откашляться или поправить галстук, пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сохранить расслабленный вид.  
– Я считаю, что Дора Динкис и в Америке продолжила свою деятельность. Не-маг Причард упоминал, что видел Динкис в баре в компании мужчин, скорее всего, это были её подельники. Причарда похитили, чтобы мы не добрались до его воспоминаний.  
Рош задумчиво потёр шрам.  
– Звучит логично. Какие меры вы приняли?  
Персиваль не удержался и всё-таки кашлянул.  
– Мы продолжаем поиски не-мага, но…  
– Но он может быть уже мёртв. Грейвз, вы понимаете ситуацию? Кто-то напал на аврора и ушёл безнаказанным – мы не можем так это оставить. Если это разнюхают газетчики, будет скандал.  
– Я понимаю, сэр.  
– Хорошо, что понимаете. Даю вам времени до конца недели, если до тех пор не справитесь, вам придётся объединиться с командой Хиггинса, – Рош сделал паузу, – под его началом.  
Персиваль разозлился. Роша не волновало убийство ведьмы не-магом или возможные криминальные дела Динкис – с тех пор как он взял курс на должность Президента, его интересовала только политика. Так и подмывало сказать, чтобы перестал трястись за свою репутацию и вспомнил, что он в первую очередь аврор, но, конечно, Персиваль промолчал. После такого он мог бы рассчитывать только на карьеру лифтёра.  
Про украденную брошь он Рошу ничего не сказал. Во-первых, никто бы его не погладил по голове за то, что так поздно обнаружил пропажу, а во-вторых… толку было от той броши. Причард давно её продал, и самого его, скорее всего, уже убили. Тайные делишки Доры Динкис оставались единственной зацепкой.  
Вместе с Оливером и Флоренцией Персиваль вернулся в дом миссис Санджеро и обыскал квартиру Динкис. В прошлый раз они, согласно стандартной процедуре, искали только магические вещи, сейчас перетряхнули всё, обшарили каждый угол и всё равно ничего не нашли – ни тайников, ни скрытых магией вещей.  
Они уже спускались по лестнице, когда Персивалю вдруг кое-что пришло в голову. Он так резко остановился на площадке второго этажа, что шедшая следом Флоренция чуть на него не налетела.  
– А ведь здесь мы не искали, – задумчиво сказал Персиваль, кивнув на закрытую дверь.  
– Там никто не живёт, – напомнил Оливер.  
– Да, уже два месяца. С тех пор как Дора Динкис стала приводить Причарда к себе домой. – Персиваль хмыкнул. – Сосед уехал, но квартиру оплатил, как удобно.  
Флоренция расширила и без того большие глаза.  
– Вы хотите сказать…  
– Вспомни расшифровку заклинаний с нелегальной палочки Динкис. Там было Империо.  
– Но ведь Корн здесь всё проверял.  
Персиваль Алохоморой открыл дверь и заглянул в тёмную прихожую.  
– Он всего лишь убедился, что в квартире давно никто не живёт. Но знаете что…  
Персиваль направил свет Люмоса на пол.  
– Маловато пыли, не находите?  
Комната производила странное впечатление: шторы на окнах были задёрнуты, мебель сдвинута в кучу у стены, только стол стоял посередине, что на фоне общего запустения смотрелось странно.  
– На плите чайник, на столе грязные тарелки, – сообщила Флоренция из кухни. – Как будто хозяин бежал в спешке.  
Ещё бы он не бежал – Империо вынудило его бросить все дела и как можно скорее освободить квартиру. Персиваль сунул руки в карманы плаща, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и оглядываясь. Он был практически уверен в своей правоте. Дора Динкис оказалась в сложной ситуации: она хотела приводить к себе не-мага, но не хотела, чтобы тот узнал о её делах. Чем каждый раз рисковать и стирать ему память, проще было хранить то, что она хранила, в другой квартире, которая располагалась рядом с её собственной, и в которую уж точно никто не стал бы заглядывать.  
– Но здесь ничего нет, – расстроенно сказал Оливер. – Разве что, в этой мебели.  
– Глупости. По-твоему, она бы стала каждый раз разбирать баррикаду?  
– Но Фло… Райт, где-то же у неё должен быть тайник.  
– И он прямо здесь, – сказал Персиваль. Он направил палочку на стол и скомандовал: – Фините Инкантатем.  
Ничего не случилось. Персиваль нетерпеливо тряхнул палочкой:  
– Специалис Ревелио.  
Снова ничего.  
– Ревелио Максима.  
Воздух над столом пошёл рябью: мощные скрывающие чары наконец сползли с него, обнажив заваленную бумагами и свитками поверхность.  
Оливер присвистнул, Флоренция прижала руку к губам.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – в её голосе звучало искреннее восхищение, – это было великолепно.  
Персиваль смущённо кашлянул и отвернулся, чтобы никто не увидел, как он краснеет.

Пока ждали ребят из отдела Исследований, Персиваль попытался хотя бы по верхам изучить свой улов. В основном это были свитки и фолианты, такие ветхие, что держались лишь благодаря магии. Ни слова по-английски: немецкий, французский, латынь, но чаще всего – руны. Персиваль успешно забыл даже школьный курс, да и у Доры Динкис тоже были проблемы с их пониманием, судя по стопке увесистых словарей. Часть стола оказалась расчищена от бумаг, здесь стояла только засохшая чернильница – видимо, все свои личные заметки Динкис сожгла на глазах у Причарда.  
Пока ещё ничего не было ясно, но в деле наметился прорыв, и все они чувствовали азарт, даже Майкл выглядел взволнованным, когда узнал о находке. Однако любая удача влечёт за собой гору бумажной работы, поэтому, когда Персиваль наконец покончил с оформлением документов и – на час позже – вернулся домой, от воодушевления не осталось и следа. Хотелось только есть, а потом спать – просто спать, хотя с Геллертом никогда не бывало просто. Персиваль поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и постарался придать лицу серьёзное выражение, но безуспешно.  
Он раздевался в прихожей, когда из комнат послышался отчётливый звук удара. Словно упало что-то тяжёлое.  
Персиваль замер с одной рукой в рукаве пальто.  
– Геллерт?  
Тишина.  
Уронив вещи, Персиваль бросился в комнату с палочкой в руках. Заглянул в спальню, мельком посмотрел в сторону кухни и наконец подошёл к туалетной. Показалось, или он услышал стон? Персиваль осторожно открыл дверь.  
Геллерт скорчился на полу в луже воды. Булькала полная ванна, рядом валялся ковшик – наверное, Геллерт его левитировал, когда потерял сознание. Эти мысли пронеслись, не задевая разума, Персиваль почти не осознавал их.  
– Геллерт!  
Собственный голос показался жалким и дрожащим. Персиваль закусил губу и постарался взять себя в руки. Он перевернул Геллерта, легонько потряс, снова позвал по имени – бесполезно.  
– Энервейт.  
Это тоже не помогло. Персиваль зажёг Люмос.  
Геллерт не был в обмороке, с ним творилось что-то похуже: под плотно закрытыми веками метались белки, челюсти оказались стиснуты плотно, словно в судороге. Его била мелкая дрожь, волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам то ли из-за воды, то ли из-за испарины. Персиваль стряхнул Люмос, и шар света поднялся выше, завис над головой, освещая комнату не хуже лампы. Палочка освободилась, но Персиваль понятия не имел, что делать – он знал, как оказывать первую помощь в бою, но не более того, а с Геллертом происходило что-то странное. Персиваль снова позвал его, встряхнул, ударил по щеке – голова Геллерта мотнулась в сторону, безвольно, как у тряпичной куклы.  
– Это я, – безнадёжно сказал Персиваль, – ты меня слышишь?  
Нужно было аппарировать в больницу. Это повлекло бы за собой массу проблем, ведь Геллерт находился в стране незаконно, но ничего другого в голову не пришло. Персиваль убрал палочку, обхватил его за плечи и усадил, прижав к своей груди. Вторую руку он собирался завести Геллерту под колени, но тот вдруг заворочался и что-то невнятно пробормотал.  
Персиваль замер, а он нахмурился, тяжело сглотнул и открыл глаза. Тут же зажмурился и простонал:  
– Свет.  
Персиваль потушил Люмос – пальцы тряслись от облегчения.  
– Ты…  
Геллерт помотал головой и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.  
– Нормально, – сказал он глухо.  
Персиваль держал его в объятиях и чувствовал, как он постепенно успокаивается. Геллерт сделал несколько глубоких и медленных вдохов-выдохов, с каждым дрожь утихала и с десятым – Персиваль считал – прошла совсем.  
– Что это было? – спросил он хрипло и откашлялся. – Последствия проклятия?  
Геллерт вдруг фыркнул.  
– Ага, – сказал он почти весело, – они самые.  
В голосе ещё слышались отголоски слабости, но и они таяли с каждым словом.  
– Я пошёл мыться, не включив свет, чтобы поберечь глаза, – Геллерт говорил нарочито легкомысленно, – и поскользнулся. Представь? Перси, обещай, что если в следующий раз я разобью голову, на моей могиле напишут: «он погиб не по собственной глупости, а от последствий проклятия».  
Персиваль отстранился, встал, схватившись за дверной косяк, и молча вышел.  
Облегчение сменилось злостью, снова вспомнились все ночные сомнения. Может быть, Геллерт и не следил за ним, но всё равно лгал и даже не считал нужным это скрывать.  
Послышалось шлёпанье босых ног.  
– Перси?  
Геллерт стоял в дверях, и из одежды на нём были только промокшие пижамные штаны, которые он не счёл нужным высушить магией. Персиваль отвернулся.  
– Из тебя ужасный лжец, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – совсем не стараешься. Давай я подкину несколько идей. Ты мог сказать, что это проявление наследственного заболевания. Или что такова плата за владение Старшей палочкой. Я не стою хорошей лжи, по-твоему?  
– Я тебе не лгу, – спокойно сказал Геллерт.  
– Да, точно, ты просто не говоришь правду.  
В трюмо он видел, что Геллерт вздохнул и привалился плечом к стене, вид у него был усталый.  
– Неужели это так важно? – спросил он с искренним непониманием. – Твоя страсть всё контролировать…  
– Мне не нужны твои тайны, но не пытайся меня использовать.  
Геллерт приподнял брови в показном изумлении, и Персивалю просто невыносимо захотелось его ударить. Прямо как год назад, в их прошлую встречу.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – спросил он через силу. – В Америке?  
– Я же тебе рассказывал, – Геллерт закатил глаза: – артефакт, проклятие, помнишь?  
– Почему в моей квартире?  
– Ты – мой единственный знакомый в Нью-Йорке.  
– И я аврор, – язвительно прокомментировал Персиваль. – Как удобно.  
Он ожидал насмешек или оправданий, но Геллерт остался спокоен.  
– Ты же не занимаешься моим делом.  
– Я мог бы узнать для тебя о ходе расследования.  
Персиваль и правда мог бы. Это было бы сложно, пришлось бы обратиться к Серафине, но он мог.  
Геллерт хмыкнул.  
– Что же ты раньше не сказал – я упустил такую возможность.  
Желание его ударить – без магии, как дрался когда-то в детстве с троюродными братьями – стало непреодолимым. Ударить сильно, больно, толкнуть к стене, поцеловать в разбитые губы, укусить за шею… Персиваль отвернулся, пряча пылающее лицо. Геллерт будил в нём всё самое худшее – такое, что он за собой даже не подозревал.  
В окно постучали, заставив их обоих подскочить от неожиданности.  
На отливе сидел ворон, Персиваль уставился на него со смутным беспокойством. Что могло случиться в такое время? Ворон уставился в ответ, в круглых глазках так и читалось: «долго мне ещё ждать?». Спохватившись, Персиваль впустил его и отвязал прикреплённое к лапке послание. Как только он это сделал, ворон взмахнул крыльями, ударив его по руке, и улетел – ответа не требовалось.  
Записка на официальном бланке оказалась короткой:  
«Мы нашли Причарда, ждём только вас». Дальше следовал адрес в районе ист-сайдских доков и подпись Майкла.  
– Что там? – спросил Геллерт.  
Персиваль сжёг записку на ладони.  
– Тебя это не касается.  
Геллерт отчего-то помрачнел.  
– Вызывают на работу?  
– Да.  
Персиваль снял защиту с нижнего ящика комода, достал оттуда запасную палочку в футляре с ремешками и, присев, начал крепить её к лодыжке правой ноги. Возможно, излишняя предосторожность, но с Причардом он один раз уже прокололся, отнёсся слишком легкомысленно. Не хотелось бы повторять ошибки.  
Было тихо, и он покосился на Геллерта – тот смотрел в сторону, нахмурившись и закусив губу, и явно думал о чём-то своём. Персиваль снова разозлился. Захотелось сказать, чтобы выметался – из его дома, из его страны, из его жизни – но духу не хватило. Слабак.  
– Закончим разговор, когда я вернусь, – сказал он сухо.  
Геллерт никак не отреагировал, словно не услышал. Персиваль вышел из квартиры, захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней, кипя от негодования. Пришлось сделать почти физическое усилие, чтобы очистить разум от посторонних эмоций, прежде чем аппарировать, иначе его бы расщепило. 

Район доков он знал хорошо, поэтому долго плутать не пришлось, тем более что место было недалеко от Южной улицы. Персиваль аппарировал возле складов Байерса, свернул налево и вскоре увидел Майкла, топтавшегося перед складским помещением. Персиваль помахал ему, и тот, поколебавшись, тоже поднял руку.  
– Где остальные? – спросил Персиваль, подойдя ближе.  
– Внутри, – Майкл повернулся и пошёл к зданию, оглядываясь через плечо. – Извините, что не дождались вас, ещё немного, и они бы убили Причарда.  
– Они?  
– Те, кто его похитил. Наш информатор заметил их в гоблинском притоне и проследил до этого места, – Майкл открыл дверь и остановился, пропуская Персиваля вперёд. – Повезло.  
«Даже слишком повезло», подумал Персиваль. Он шагнул внутрь и остановился. Чутьё подсказывало, что здесь что-то не так.  
– Вы повязали всех троих? – он замер, почувствовав, как в спину упёрлась палочка.  
– Простите, мистер Грейвз, – тихо сказал Майкл.  
Это было последнее, что услышал Персиваль.

Очнулся он от знакомой прохлады Энервейт. В лицо смотрел кончик волшебной палочки.  
– Не делай глупостей, аврор, – пробасил хриплый голос с сильным акцентом.  
Палочка исчезла. Щурясь на свет, Персиваль прислушался к своим ощущениям: он лежал на боку, со скованными за спиной руками, ранений вроде бы не было.  
– Поднимайся, – скомандовал тот же голос. – Ну!  
Пришлось оттолкнуться плечом от пола и кое-как встать на колени.  
– Достаточно.  
Теперь Персиваль смог оглядеться. Он находился внутри склада – просторное, заставленное коробками помещение сейчас освещалось только за счёт магии. Перед ним стояли трое в одинаковых чёрных плащах: женщина и двое мужчин, один высокий и широкоплечий, настоящий здоровяк, второй помельче.  
– И не делай глупостей, – протянул мелкий, неприятно растягивая слова.  
Персиваль нашёл взглядом Майкла. Тот тоже стоял на коленях в двух футах левее, его руки, как и у Персиваля, были скованы за спиной аврорскими наручниками.  
– Майкл.  
Тот ниже опустил голову, так что видно было лишь курчавую макушку.  
– Что всё это значит, Майкл? – Персиваль повысил голос.  
Майкл заметно вздрогнул.  
– Простите, мистер Грейвз, – прошептал он едва слышно. – Мне жаль, но у меня не было выбора. Они угрожали моей семье.  
– Семье? – непонимающе повторил Персиваль. – У тебя есть семья?  
– Брат… и племянники. Они угрожали, что убьют их, если я… простите.  
– Эй, авроры, – окликнула женщина. – Вы здесь не одни.  
Персиваль недобро на неё покосился, и она насмешливо ухмыльнулась. Она была, пожалуй красива: бледная, с яркими губами и гладкими чёрными волосами. И она тоже говорила с акцентом.  
– Вы, ублюдки, – ровно сказал Персиваль, – вы понимаете, что похитили аврора? Конгресс вам это с рук не спустит.  
– Старшего аврора, – поправила женщина с издевательским смешком. – Ещё бы мы не понимали. Мы ведь следили за твоими подчинёнными, искали, через кого к тебе подобраться, этот просто попался нам первым. Немного легилименции и мы узнали его страшную тайну, о которой ты и не догадывался. Ты не очень-то хороший командир, старший аврор Грейвз.  
Теперь всё стало ясно – и как удалось похитить Причарда, и почему Майкл пришёл из дома в аврорском плаще. Детали головоломки, которые теперь уже не имели значения.  
– Майкл, – снова настойчиво позвал Персиваль, – объяснись. Ты же не-маговского происхождения, всем твоим родным стёрли память.  
Майкл наконец поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, вид у него был несчастный, но решительный.  
– Я нашёл их после Ильверморни, назвался кузеном. Я нарушил закон Раппопорт. Простите.  
На этот раз в его голосе совсем не слышалось раскаяния. Персиваль сейчас не смог бы сказать, что чувствует – злость, обиду или же просто сожаление.  
– Надоело, – вдруг буркнул мелкий. – Круцио.  
Майкла отбросило на пол, выгнуло в судороге, его глаза закатились, рот раззявился в беззвучном крике.  
Персиваль заставил себя молчать и оставаться на месте. Глупо было показывать, что Майкл ему не безразличен даже после предательства – преступники использовали бы эту слабость против них.  
Ему показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем пытка закончилась, хотя вряд ли всё продлилось дольше минуты.  
– Хватит, – буркнул здоровяк. – У нас нет на это времени.  
Мелкий скорчил недовольную гримасу, но послушался, и Майкл затих, судорожно всхлипывая.  
– Продолжим, – как ни в чём не бывало сказала женщина. – Где брошь?  
– Брошь? – переспросил Персиваль.  
Каким-то чудом ему удалось не выдать себя – будет, чем гордиться, если он выберется отсюда живым.  
Женщина нетерпеливо притопнула ногой.  
– Брошь Доры Динкис.  
– А, эта. По нашим сведениям её украл не-маг Причард и продал, что с ней было дальше, неизвестно.  
– Хватит врать! – взвизгнул мелкий.  
Заклинание ударило в пол перед Персивалем, деревянный настил вздыбился, во все стороны пробежали глубокие трещины.  
– Мы знаем, что брошь у тебя, – пояснила женщина.  
– Откуда бы? – искренне удивился Персиваль.  
Она закатила глаза.  
– Не держи нас за идиотов. Как только мы выяснили, что Причард её продал, начали следить за скупщиками краденого. Но гоблины нас опередили. Мы знаем, что Гнарлак отдал брошь тебе. Где она?  
– Что с Причардом? – ответил Персиваль вопросом на вопрос.  
Ситуация становилась всё сложнее. Гнарлак заполучил брошь. Но кому он её отдал? Уж точно не Персивалю.  
– Он был бесполезен и теперь мёртв, – пренебрежительно бросил мелкий. – В твоих интересах оказаться полезным, аврор.  
– Я никогда не встречался с Гнарлаком, – равнодушно сказал Персиваль. – Боюсь, ребята, вы всё-таки идиоты.  
Лицо мелкого исказилось от злости, и он снова взмахнул палочкой. На этот раз заклинание едва не угодило в Персиваля, ему чудом удалось отшатнуться, но на коленях он не устоял и завалился на спину.  
– Успокойся, Берд, – недовольно сказала женщина, – ты только всё усложняешь.  
– А ты стала слишком нерешительной после смерти Фредерика.  
Персиваль кое-как поднялся. Теперь он практически сидел на коленях, откинувшись назад и упираясь скованными руками в лодыжки – совершенно нормально для того, кого только что чуть не покалечили. И очень удобно для того, кто хочет незаметно вытащить волшебную палочку. Пока те двое спорили, он подтянул штанину вверх, нащупал футляр на голени, скользнул по нему пальцами и нашёл полированный деревянный кончик. Пока всё шло неплохо.  
– Хватит, – сказал здоровяк. – Я всё сделаю.  
Он шагнул вперёд и поднял палочку:  
– Легилименс.  
Персиваль почувствовал грубое вторжение чужого разума и направил всю свою волю в ментальные щиты  
Здоровяк отшатнулся, словно его ударили.  
– Что?  
– Он хорош в окклюменции. Это будет сложнее, чем я думал.  
– Я помогу, – вмешался мелкий: – Кру…  
Здоровяк ударил его по руке.  
– Не вздумай! Копаться в голове у человека после Круцио невозможно.  
– После Круцио он нам сам всё расскажет.  
– Или не расскажет, он же аврор.  
Пока они отвлеклись, Персиваль потянул за палочку – она даже не шелохнулась. Дёрнул сильнее с тем же результатом. Персиваль мысленно выругался и тут же сказал себе успокоиться, не терять хладнокровия. Он хотел покрутить палочку из стороны в сторону, когда почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Майкл так и лежал, скорчившись на полу, и смотрел на него, на то, что он делает – с его стороны всё было видно, как на ладони. Персиваль замер. Майкл ещё секунду смотрел на него, потом отвёл взгляд.  
Их похитители продолжали спорить.  
– Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы сломать его защиту? – спрашивала женщина.  
– Обычно пятнадцать-тридцать минут. Может быть, час, зависит от того насколько он силён.  
– А если ослабить его Круциатусом?  
Здоровяк пожал плечами.  
– После пытки его сознание будет нестабильно, я не смогу найти информацию. Несколько Круциатусов ослабят его защиту, но нужно быть осторожным, чтобы он не рехнулся от боли.  
– Тогда выбор один: Империо, – подал голос мелкий.  
– Я всё равно не расскажу, – вмешался Персиваль. – Но мы можем договориться.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько продержится против опытного легилимента, и не знал, насколько быстро сможет сбросить Империо. Если станет ясно, что брошь не у него, их с Майклом убьют раньше, чем он успеет освободиться – следовало потянуть время.  
Женщина презрительно скривила губы.  
– Ох уж эти авроры, где же ваш дух товарищества? Один готов подставить соратника ради магловской семейки, второй согласен предать своих, лишь бы выжить.  
– Подождите! – вдруг крикнул Майкл.  
Все повернулись к нему, а он кое-как оттолкнулся от пола и встал на колени.  
– Как же моя семья? – спросил он страдальчески. – Вы обещали, что отпустите меня, если я всё сделаю. Я никому не скажу, можете стереть мне память. Вы же обещали!  
– Не лезь, – отмахнулась женщина.  
Майкл быстро глянул на Персиваля и снова запричитал:  
– Я сделаю что угодно! Мой брат ни о чём не подозревает, у него жена и двое сынишек, он назвал младшего в мою честь, – Он немного прополз вперёд на коленях. – Вы должны отпустить меня к ним!  
Персиваль опустил голову, чувствуя обоснованную гордость: Майкл пришёл к тем же выводам, что и он, и теперь отвлекал внимание на себя, Майкл остался аврором, несмотря ни на что.  
Пока всё внимание было сосредоточено на нём, Персиваль снова потянул за палочку, водя ею влево-вправо, расшатывая и потихоньку вытягивая из футляра. Постепенно она начала поддаваться.  
– Заткнись! – прикрикнул мелкий. – Ещё Круцио захотел?  
– Просто скажите, что сдержите обещание, – не унимался Майкл.  
Палочка поддалась, заскользила всё легче и легче. Перебирая пальцами, Персиваль вытаскивал её постепенно, по четверти дюйма, пока она не освободилась полностью.  
– Заткните его кто-нибудь, – брезгливо велела женщина, и мелкий с готовностью шагнул к Майклу.  
Кончик палочки чиркнул по цепочке наручников, разрезав их как бумагу, Персиваль вскинул руку и послал в мелкого Ступефай.

Смотреть, попало ли заклинание в цель, времени не было – он откатился в сторону, чуть не попав под удар здоровяка, и нырнул за ряды коробок.  
Кто-то из мужчин ругался на незнакомом языке.  
– Не дайте ему уйти! – надрывалась женщина.  
Здесь их мысли совпадали – первым делом Персиваль создал антиаппарационный барьер. Это отняло драгоценное время, и он едва успел отскочить, когда мощный порыв ветра разметал коробки, за которыми он прятался. Оставшись без прикрытия, он поспешил окружить себя Протего и вовремя – десяток огненных ножей ударился о невидимый щит в дюйме от его лица. Ножи осыпались на пол, на ходу превращаясь в густую кипящую лаву, которая тут же попыталась просочиться под щит. Доски пола на её пути чернели и дымились. Персиваль попятился, но лава была повсюду, пришлось быстро снять Протего и прыгнуть, помогая себе заклинанием левитации. Он оттолкнулся от воздушной подушки и перескочил дальше, поднимаясь по невидимым ступеням. В него послали несколько режущих и Редукто.  
– Не убивайте! – крикнула женщина.  
Свободной рукой Персиваль указал на ряды коробок сбоку и заставил их вылететь вперёд, загородившись от вражеских атак. Несколько коробок разнесло на куски, на пол железным дождём посыпались мелкие гвозди. Персиваль забрался на высокий штабель обтёсанных досок, пробежал, пригибаясь под заклятиями, и спрыгнул с другой стороны, послав в штабель ударную волну. Доски дрогнули и обвалились, послышался чей-то крик.  
Персиваль быстро наложил на себя дезиллюминационные чары и оббежал помещение за пределами волшебного света. Где же Майкл, куда он подевался? Нужно было сначала вытащить его, а потом уже сражаться всерьёз. Персивалю показалось, что он видит кудрявую голову рядом с завалом из досок, когда вдруг ему в шею упёрся кончик палочки.  
– Либо ментальные щиты, либо чары, да, аврор? – хрипло спросили за спиной.  
Персиваль поднял руку с палочкой в знак капитуляции, потом оглянулся. Здоровяк постучал себя пальцем по лбу.  
– Если хочешь спрятаться, первым делом спрячь сознание.  
– Я учту, – пообещал Персиваль и свободной рукой послал в него Петрификус.  
Тот мгновенно выставил защиту, но это дало Персивалю лишнюю секунду, и он успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, уходя от Инкарцеро женщины.  
Теперь он оказался между ними – не очень-то удачно.  
– Лучше сдайся, аврор, – потребовала женщина. Её акцент стал ещё заметнее от злости. – Тебе с нами не справиться.  
У Персиваля было несколько идей на этот счёт, но он не успел реализовать ни одну.  
Свет вдруг погас. Темноту прорезала голубая вспышка мощнейшего Флиппендо.  
– Катерина! – крикнул здоровяк.  
Персиваль не думал – мысли сейчас только мешали – крик ещё не отзвучал, а он уже упал ничком, уходя с возможной линии атаки. Почти сразу свет зажёгся вновь, но теперь он исходил от стен. В его мягком неярком мерцании Персиваль увидел, что женщина валяется у стены без сознания. Здоровяк пятился, выставив перед собой щит, и заполошно озирался, пытаясь понять, откуда нанесли удар.  
Персиваль приподнял голову, отплёвываясь от пыли, и вдруг заметил Майкла – тот лежал почти в центре помещения, среди разбросанных по полу коробок.  
– Покажись! – потребовал здоровяк.  
Вместо ответа доски под его ногами встали дыбом, и он отпрыгнул, ругаясь на чём свет стоит.  
Персиваль перекатился, вскочил на ноги и побежал к Майклу. Перебрался через лежащие грудой доски – дурное предчувствие вынуждало спешить, не думая о безопасности.  
– Майкл, – позвал он, – Майкл!  
Тот не ответил, не пошевелился. Сглотнув, Персиваль склонился над ним, взял за плечо и перевернул.  
Майкл был мёртв: глаза остекленели, изо рта протянулась струйка крови – грудную клетку раздробило заклятием, и рёбра торчали, как щепки.  
– Аврор…  
За спиной треснуло, потом ещё и ещё. Персиваль осторожно уложил Майкла и обернулся.  
Беспорядочная груда досок шевелилась, ворочалась, как живая: одна доска отлетела в сторону, другая сломалась пополам – отброшенные магией, они разлетались во все стороны. Мелкий поднялся – сначала на одно колено, потом, пошатнувшись, выпрямился – залитое кровью лицо исказила злобная гримаса.  
Похоже, его сильно потрепало. Персиваль усмехнулся с мрачным удовлетворением.  
– Это ты убил Майкла?  
Мелкий оскалил зубы.  
– Я бы и тебя убил, аврор, – он сплюнул кровью, – но нельзя. Придётся немного проучить.  
В другое время Персиваль постарался бы вырубить его невербальным и арестовать. В другое время.  
– Экспелиармус! – хрипло выкрикнул мелкий.  
Персиваль не сопротивлялся. Палочку с силой выдернуло из руки и отбросило в сторону, мелкий раздвинул окровавленные губы в мерзкой ухмылке.  
– Отлично, а теперь будет боль…  
Десяток гвоздей ударил ему в лицо. Он успел защититься, но гвозди были повсюду – со спины, с боков – Персиваль поднял в воздух всё содержимое разбитых коробок.  
Мелкий создал вокруг себя Протего, но гвозди были и над его головой, и на полу под ногами – блестящий звенящий торнадо. Он попытался аппарировать, крутанулся на месте, но не смог преодолеть блок, только зря потратив время – и утратив концентрацию. Персиваль сжал кулак, и гвозди обрушились на мелкого, облепили всего, с ног до головы, как рой безжалостных стальных пчёл. Тот завизжал, замахал руками, послал заклинание наугад и тут же уронил палочку, вопя от боли. Персиваль стоял и смотрел, как он делает несколько шагов, как падает, как дёргается. Когда он наконец затих, Персиваль отпустил гвозди и прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув на то, что осталось лежать на полу.  
Ему не стало легче, не стало хуже, ему было никак – месть ничего не могла исправить, только восстанавливала справедливость. 

Персиваль призвал палочку обратно и поспешил туда, где продолжалась магическая дуэль. Кто бы там ни сражался: Оливер и Флоренция, авроры или кто-то другой – им нужно было помочь.  
Здоровяка пронесло мимо и впечатало в стену с такой силой, что обшивка пошла трещинами. Что-то отчётливо хрустнуло, он сполз на пол и больше не шевелился. В стороне изломанной куклой валялась женщина – помощь здесь явно не требовалась.  
За спиной послышался шорох. Персиваль мгновенно обернулся с палочкой наготове и увидел тень, мелькнувшую у дальней стены.  
– Стоять!  
Убегавший человек даже не обернулся. Персиваль послал ему вслед Локомотор Мортис – тот отбил, не замедлившись ни на мгновение. Он спешил к выходу, к низкой двери в дальней стене.  
Персиваль захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, наложив самое мощное из известных ему запирающих заклинаний.  
– Остановитесь! Это Департамент магического…  
Человек развернулся и побежал вдоль стены – к другому выходу. Персиваль швырнул в него несколько коробок, те закрутились в воздухе и метнулись обратно. Можно было не пригибаться – коробки безобидно пролетели над головой, а тот человек добежал до штабеля с досками и скрылся за ними. Выругавшись, Персиваль бросился в обход. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, на ходу сшибая доски Депульсо, и видел, как те лопаются прямо в воздухе, легко, словно спички.  
Они с тем человеком добежали до конца штабеля одновременно.  
– Экспелиармиус!  
Человек отбил атаку и движением руки бросил в Персиваля несколько досок – опять не прицельно, словно отмахивался от назойливой мухи.  
Персиваль послал Редукто в пол у него под ногами.  
– Немедленно остановитесь и поднимите палочку, – потребовал он.  
Человек, конечно же, не послушал, даже с шага не сбился, только махнул палочкой на ходу. Персиваль уклонился от жёлто-белой молнии и тоже призвал доски. Его противнику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы превратить их в безобидную стружку, но за это время Персиваль успел запереть дверь заклинанием. Не успел он порадоваться маленькой победе, как схлопотал Ступефай, такой мощный, что даже выставленный щит не помог удержаться на ногах. Персиваль проехался по полу на спине, палочкой отчаянно удерживая щит, а рукой сотворил Инкарцеро. Верёвки вспыхнули и сгорели ещё в воздухе, а противник наконец посмотрел в его сторону.  
В полутьме получалось разглядеть только тёмную одежду, тёмные волосы, бледное, ничем не примечательное лицо и короткую, тоже ничем не примечательную палочку. И этот совершенно неприметный человек оказался одним из самых сильных магов, каких Персиваль видел. Если бы они сражались всерьёз… но они не сражались – человек только убегал, пытаясь отвязаться от него, не атакуя.  
Догадка прокатилась холодком вдоль спины, во рту вдруг пересохло. «Только не это, – подумал Персиваль, – только не это».  
Человек тем временем очертил Протего Максима, отвернулся, словно совершенно забыв об их дуэли, и направил палочку на дверь. Кажется, сначала он попробовал Фините, но безуспешно.  
\- Даже не пытайся, - сказал Персиваль, - это запирающее заклинание, разработано специально для Депар…  
Палочка очертила прямоугольник, оставляя огненный след в воздухе, и по контуру двери с треском пробежали глубокие трещины. Персиваль глазам не поверил, когда кусок стены вместе с дверью пошатнулся, отделился и рухнул наружу, как отрезанный ломтик сыра. Человек на стал тратить время на поиск контрзаклинания, а просто обошёл его – просто и элегантно.  
Теперь ему оставалось сделать два шага, выйти на улицу и оказаться за пределами блока на аппарацию. И Персиваль уже никогда не узнал бы правду.  
– Конфринго!  
Заклинание безобидно ударилось о щит, и Персиваль рванулся в бой. Придал себе ускорение магией и обрушился на противника, вложив всю силу не в атаку, а в Протего.  
Два щита столкнулись, в воздухе вспыхнули искры, словно сталь ударила о сталь. От силы столкновения у Персиваля заныли мышцы, но своего он добился: человек, уже собравшийся уходить, остановился. Сквозь полупрозрачную стену Протего видно было, как он недовольно нахмурился, и сопротивление сразу же стало сильнее. Персиваль скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, что его щит начинает поддаваться перед этой неостановимой, ни с чем не сравнимой мощью. Он тоже постарался влить побольше энергии в заклинание, щиты давили друг на друга, и уже стало ясно: тот, кому не хватит сил, чей щит сломается первым, проиграет окончательно и бесповоротно. И Персиваль не заблуждался на счёт того, кто это будет. У него не было шансов – если действовать силой,  
Но что он мог предпринять? Сейчас, когда приходилось полностью концентрироваться на Протего, ему бы не удалось сложное заклинание без палочки. Персиваль зарычал от напряжения, в глазах потемнело, мерцающее свечение стало ещё тусклее.  
И тут его осенило.  
Он поднял левую руку, зажмурился и сотворил самый мощный Люмос Максима, на какой сейчас был способен.  
Давление чужого Протего исчезло, и Персиваля по инерции бросило вперёд. Он успел убрать щит в последний момент, за секунду до того, как их впечатало друг в друга. Равновесие, удержать не получилось, они упали и покатились по полу, Персиваль схватил противника за грудки, подмял под себя, тот не сопротивлялся, прикрывая лицо от света. Всё закончилось.  
Тяжело дыша, Персиваль приподнялся на руках.  
– Геллерт, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Что это значит? Что всё это значит, дракон тебя раздери?!  
В беспощадном свете Люмоса человек под ним менялся: короткие тёмные волосы превратились в длинные светлые, чужая личина постепенно растворялась в знакомых чертах.  
– Это было жестоко, Перси, – простонал Геллерт, слегка задыхаясь. – Грязно играешь.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Геллерт отвернулся, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, как иногда делал в постели, когда кусал губы и медленно выдыхал и выгибался. Персиваль прогнал неуместные воспоминания и потушил Люмос.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Геллерт посмотрел на него сквозь растопыренные пальцы.  
– Может быть, слезешь с меня? Так будет удобнее.  
Персивалю казалось, что удобнее будет связать его и приковать к чему-нибудь надёжному, но всё же он отодвинулся. Геллерт перекатился на бок и подобрал палочку, с которой уже сползла иллюзия, демонстрируя все пятнадцать дюймов Старшей.  
Геллерт встал, опираясь на стену, и Персиваль встал тоже, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх.  
– Ну? – спросил он требовательно. – Я жду объяснений.  
Геллерт приподнял брови.  
– Мне кажется, место неподходящее для праздной болтовни. Давай как-нибудь потом.  
– Нет, – отрезал Персиваль. – Либо мы говорим сейчас, либо никакого «потом» не будет.  
Геллерт заметно колебался, но в итоге пожал плечами с недовольным видом.  
– Ладно, сейчас так сейчас. Серьёзно, Перси, что у тебя за характер такой! Я же тебе жизнь спас, мог бы быть поласковее.  
– Прекрати.  
Геллерт ко всему относился слишком легко, Персиваль так не мог, не после всего, что случилось сегодня, не после смерти Майкла.  
– Объяснись, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Что ты тут делал?  
– Следил за тобой, – Геллерт пожал плечами, – ты выглядел таким взволнованным, когда получил то письмо, и взял запасную палочку. Меня это насторожило.  
– Следил? Как?  
– Наложил на тебя следящие чары, – Геллерт потупился с фальшивым смущением, – прости.  
– Ложь, – не выдержал Персиваль. – Ночью я проверил все свои вещи и не нашёл никаких следящих чар.  
Геллерт недоверчиво заморгал, потом вздохнул и развёл руками.  
– Твоя подозрительность доставляет массу хлопот.  
Персиваль не знал, каким чудом сдержался, не ударил его, только схватил за грудки и встряхнул так, что голова мотнулась.  
– Хватит мне врать!  
Геллерт выглядел удивлённым, как если бы его волшебная палочка вдруг отказалась слушаться, и Персиваль почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. Его подчинённый был мёртв, а он сам… он сам только что убил человека с такой жестокостью, какой никогда в себе не подозревал – по сравнению с этим лживые игры Геллерта казались чем-то совершенно незначительным.  
Ярость прошла, оставив опустошение, Персиваль разжал руки и покачал головой.  
– Не важно. Если хочешь уйти, уходи.  
– Перси…  
Разумеется, как только Геллерта попытались прогнать, он захотел остаться. Персиваль невесело улыбнулся.  
– Просто уходи. У меня работы по горло и нужно вызвать подмогу. Вряд ли тебе хочется общаться с аврорами.  
– У меня было видение, – сказал Геллерт.  
Персиваль замер.  
– Что?  
– Я пророк, – он хмыкнул, – и весьма неплохой. Сегодня у меня было видение, а ты всё истолковал неправильно.  
– Ещё бы, – огрызнулся Персиваль, – ты же не потрудился мне хоть что-то объяснить.  
Пророк? Он, конечно, слышал о таких людях, но никогда ни одного не видел.  
– Если тебе… – он запнулся, подбирая слова, – открыто будущее, то почему ты вечно попадаешь в неприятности?  
Геллерт закатил глаза.  
– Чему вас учат в Ильверморни? Видения не предсказывают, какая завтра будет погода, и я не могу их контролировать – они приходят сами и показывают лишь то, что для меня сейчас важнее всего. Расшифровать их – та ещё задачка, скажу я тебе.  
– И что ты увидел?  
– Этот склад и эту троицу, – Геллерт вздохнул, словно необходимость объяснять ужасно его утомляла. – Они из компании моих конкурентов, которые охотились за артефактом. Я думал, они все погибли, и вдруг мне является видение про них. Конечно, я решил выяснить, что они задумали.  
– Конечно, – пробормотал Персиваль.  
– Пришлось потратить время, пока я нашёл это место, – объяснял Геллерт. – В видении я заметил только вывеску складов Байерса, пришлось проверять все здания подряд. Когда я увидел, что здесь творится, то удивился не меньше твоего, честное слово.  
Он выдавал столько информации, как никогда раньше, и это даже походило на правду – или на часть правды. И со своей внезапной искренностью он безнадёжно опоздал.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне?  
Геллерт осёкся – кажется, ему такое даже в голову не приходило.  
– А почему должен был? – спросил он, хмурясь. – Я не знал, что ты направляешься сюда.  
Персиваль не дал сбить себя с толку.  
– Почему ты не рассказал мне всё с самого начала? Даже сейчас ты говоришь в лучшем случае половину правды и, клянусь Мерси Льюис, мне это надоело.  
В голове мелькали все совпадения и неувязки последних дней. Если те трое охотились за артефактом, как они оказались связаны с делом Динкис? И ещё эта треклятая брошь… Складная история Геллерта трещала по швам.  
– Сегодня погиб мой подчинённый, – процедил Персиваль. – Если бы ты не лгал мне, кто знает, что могло измениться. Может быть, он был бы жив.  
– Я не лгал, просто не рассказывал всю правду.  
Персиваль толкнул его спиной на стену.  
– Это и есть ложь! – рявкнул он. – Проклятье, да что с тобой не так?! Ты рассказал мне про Дары Смерти, но не говоришь, чем занимаешься на самом деле. Ты готов мне отсосать, но когда доходит до чего-то важного, твой рот на замке. У меня это в печёнках сидит, Геллерт!  
Геллерт молчал, только разглядывал со странным любопытством – как какую-то диковинку. Персивалю уже не хотелось разбираться в его реакциях.  
– Уходи, – повторил он, – ты закончил свои дела здесь, и я не собираюсь тебя арестовывать. Не трать моё время.  
Ещё несколько секунд Геллерт смотрел на него всё с тем же задумчивым видом, потом просто кивнул. Персиваль отвернулся и не видел, как он выходил, только услышал хлопок аппарации. Геллерт сбежал, вышел сухим из воды, как всегда – да и пусть. Персиваль слишком устал, чтобы думать о нём, у него и без того было о чём подумать.  
Он хотел восстановить стену Репаро, но вовремя передумал и сделал это без палочки. Потом вернулся туда, где остался лежать Майкл. Чуть поодаль в луже крови валялся мелкий, а ещё дальше – женщина со здоровяком. Четыре, даже пять трупов, если считать Причарда – и всё из-за каких-то таинственных дел Геллерта. Тот ни к чему не относился серьёзно, будто игрался, в его играх умирали люди – он переступал через них и шёл дальше. Персивалю ещё повезло остаться в живых.  
Он заставил себя думать о деле. Для самоуничижительных мыслей у него была вся жизнь впереди, а пока что следовало заниматься насущными проблемами.  
Он опустился на колено, чтобы расстегнуть ремешки футляра на голени, потом задрал штанину на правой ноге Майкла и надел на неё футляр. Разрезал цепочку его наручников, вытянул руки вдоль тела и положил свою запасную палочку рядом. Огляделся, соображая, что ещё нужно сделать, но вроде бы всё укладывалось в ту ложь, которую он собирался скормить аврорам.  
Убедившись, что ничего не забыл, Персиваль достал свой значок и вызвал подмогу. Потом опустился на пол рядом с телом Майкла. Кажется, он устал сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.


	6. Эпилог

Всё прошло на удивление просто. Персиваль рассказал аврорам, что преступники заманили их с Майклом в ловушку, заковали в наручники и пытались выпытать подробности дела Динкис. К счастью, у Майкла была запасная палочка, с помощью которой он смог освободиться и освободить Персиваля, после чего они вступили в неравный бой, в котором Майкл и погиб. Заклинания, извлечённые из запасной палочки и палочек преступников, только подтвердили эту историю, а отследить заклинания беспалочковой магии было невозможно.  
Рош, совсем не обрадовавшийся ночной работе, быстро воодушевился, когда удалось опознать убитых: женщина оказалась сестрой одного из погибших во время взрыва в доках – и Рош с поистине волшебной скоростью связал оба дела, после чего торжественно их закрыл.  
По его мнению, Дора Динкис работала вместе с группой европейских преступников, но была убита ревнивым любовником. Выжившие после взрыва в попытке замести следы похитили сначала Причарда, а потом и авроров, занимавшихся её делом.  
Днём Рош собирался встретиться с журналистами, и Персиваль не сомневался, что в его речи не будет упоминаться связь Доры с не-магом, зато доблесть Майкла превознесут до небес. После чего имя Майкла появится на Стене Славы, а газетчики будут восхвалять его целую неделю, или меньше – до тех пор пока не найдут что-то поинтереснее.  
Сам Персиваль от случившегося только выиграл – Рош похлопывал его по плечу и значительно намекал, что ему следует обзавестись более многочисленной командой, а Крейг смотрел так, что в пору было защищаться Протего. Персиваля всё это волновало мало.  
Он ответил на вопросы, подписал протокол и вернулся в свой кабинет, чтобы выпить кофе. Там его ждали взволнованные Флоренция с Оливером. Оказалось, эти двое составили прошение на имя Президента с просьбой назначить расследование смерти Майкла.  
Персиваль сжёг их прошение, даже не дочитав.  
– Забудьте, – сказал он спокойно, – никто не будет заниматься этим. Не перед выборами.  
– Но как же так?! – воскликнула Флоренция, сжимая кулаки. – Они даже не пытаются выяснить правду! Узнать, что связывало преступников и Динкис, узнать, как они нашли Причарда… Даже свитки из дома Динкис отправили в архив – никто не собирается их изучать!  
– Не важно, – Персивалю сейчас и правда было не важно. – Преступники мертвы, Майкл… мёртв. Дело закрыто.  
Флоренция закусила губу, в её глазах стояли слёзы, и Оливер обнял её за плечи.  
– Что же нам делать? – спросил он растерянно. – Что нам делать, мистер Грейвз.  
Интересно, как бы они отреагировали, если бы знали правду – знали, что Майкл нарушил закон Раппопорт и общался со своими родственниками? Если бы узнали, что ради не-магов он готов был предать магическое сообщество? Наверное, их горе сменилось бы презрением.  
– Работать, – сказал Персиваль. – Нам остаётся только работать, как и раньше.

Домой он вернулся уже утром. Ему дали выходной, и Персиваль планировал принять зелье Сна-без-снов, а потом проспать часов двенадцать.  
Но выспаться ему сегодня не грозило.  
Дверь в квартиру оказалась открыта. Персиваль постоял, отстранённо размышляя, что нужно бы озаботиться более мощными защитными чарами, потом переступил порог. На этот раз он не стал оттягивать неизбежное и сразу прошёл в комнату, не раздеваясь.  
Геллерт сидел на диване – уже в другой одежде. Кто знает, где он её взял, может, трансфигурировал из одеяла, а может, украл, с него бы сталось. Персиваль остановился возле стола, прислонившись к нему бедром, и сунул руки в карманы. Нарушать молчание он не спешил.  
– Мне жаль, что твой друг погиб, – сказал Геллерт.  
– Он не был другом, просто подчинённым. И тебе не жаль.  
Геллерт откинул голову на спинку дивана.  
– Мне жаль, что тебе жаль. Жаль, что он погиб, и ты винишь меня, – он хохотнул: – Как знакомо! Но знаешь что, – он снова выпрямился и посмотрел на Персиваля: – Мне уже не шестнадцать, и на этот раз я не стану убегать.  
Лучше бы он сбежал. Так было бы проще.  
– Почему? – спросил Персиваль, помолчав.  
Геллерт экспрессивно взмахнул рукой:  
– Хочу, чтобы мы помирились.  
– Мы не ссорились, – соврал Персиваль.  
Захотелось выпить, но в доме не было ничего крепче кофе.  
– Я уже сказал, – он всё-таки снял шляпу и шарф, положил их на стол и провёл рукой по волосам, – проблема не в том, что ты делаешь, а в том, что ты делаешь это за моей спиной. Я не люблю, когда меня используют, никто не любит.  
Геллерт кивнул.  
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе правду обо всём, что случилось? Всю правду, без утайки.  
Персиваль не был уверен, что хочет, но и отказаться не мог – не мог отказаться от Геллерта. Наедине с самим собой всё было просто, но стоило его увидеть, как уже невозможно было сопротивляться ему, невозможно не смотреть на него, не слушать. Какое-то невербальное беспалочковое Империо, не иначе.  
Геллерт, конечно же, мигом заметил его слабость.  
– Давай, – он похлопал по дивану, – присядь, рассказ будет долгим.  
Персиваль поколебался, больше из упрямства, потом подобрал полы пальто и сел. Вспомнилось, как они вот так же сидели в темноте… слишком многое изменилось за три дня.  
– Хм, с чего же начать, – протянул Геллерт. – Как я уже говорил, всё дело в артефакте. Фредерик и Катерина искали его для меня.  
Фредерик и Катерина Кройц, вспомнил Персиваль, брат и сестра, разыскиваемые аврорами трёх стран.  
– Довольно быстро удалось выяснить, что артефакт вывезли в Америку ещё семьдесят два года назад. Чтобы искать его, кто-то должен был жить здесь и вести поиски.  
– Дора Динкис.  
– Она. Фредерик и Катерина её наняли с моего согласия.  
– Ты говорил, что они были твоими конкурентами, – напомнил Персиваль.  
– И не соврал. К тому времени, как артефакт удалось найти, они стали моими конкурентами. Я искал его, чтобы исследовать, они же хотели продать – от покупателей и в самом деле отбою бы не было. Фредерик с Катериной переманили на свою сторону кучку идиотов и тайно отправились в Америку.  
– Тебя обвели вокруг пальца, – хмыкнул Персиваль.  
Геллерт развёл руками.  
– Все мы совершаем ошибки. С другой стороны, легче всего проверить человека, поручив ему дело, связанное с деньгами.  
– Так ты знал?  
– Не сразу, но вскоре узнал. И решил, что, если мои дорогие бывшие соратники готовы сделать за меня всю грязную работу, то не стоит им мешать. Я собирался подождать, пока они найдут артефакт, а потом отобрать его у них.  
– Но что-то пошло не так.  
– Лучше и не скажешь. Артефакту больше трёхста лет, его постоянно перевозили с места на место – в одном и том же сундуке, который сделали специально для него. Любой идиот понял бы, что на сундук должны быть наложены мощные чары. Думаю, всё случилось из-за Динкис. Не знаю, что она наплела Фредерику, но он поверил, что проклятие ему не грозит. И погиб, – Геллерт покосился на Персиваля. – На случай если ты проникся к ней жалостью, эта маленькая стерва того не стоит.  
– Что было дальше? – спросил Персиваль, поморщившись.  
– Могу только гадать. Думаю, Динкис знала, как сработает проклятие, поэтому спряталась на почтительном расстоянии, а когда всё было кончено, забрала артефакт. По её мнению дельце прошло успешно, она ведь не знала, что Фредерик работал на меня. – Геллерт подождал, что скажет Персиваль, не дождался и продолжил: – На следующий день я отправился к ней домой.  
– А передо мной притворялся больным, – заметил Персиваль. – даже делал вид, что читать не можешь.  
– Я не притворялся! И я действительно не мог читать. Но выйти на улицу в тёмных очках мне было по силам, хотя глаза и слезились. Я побывал дома у Динкис, узнал, что её убили – бывает же заслуженное возмездие – артефакт не нашёл. И тут ты мне рассказал, что расследуешь её убийство.  
– И ты пришёл ко мне на работу, чтобы разузнать подробности.  
– Заметь, – Геллерт поднял палец кверху, – я честно сказал, что дело о взрыве в доках меня не интересует.  
– Если это честно…  
– Перси, тише, дай мне рассказать. Я не знал, что Катерина жива, поэтому сделал ставку на тебя.  
– А я так удачно привёл тебя к Гнарлаку, – Персиваль обдумал услышанное. – Почему ты не наложил на меня следящие чары? Я был уверен, что ты так поступишь.  
– Вот такого ты обо мне мнения, да? – Геллерт изобразил праведное негодование, но тут же всё испортил, пояснив: – Не стал рисковать: кто знает, какие у вас в МАКУСА меры предосторожности. Да мне это было и ни к чему.  
– Ещё бы, – с горечью сказал Персиваль. – Ты ведь уже познакомился с Гнарлаком, а на крайний случай оставались видения.  
Геллерт кивнул.  
– Благодаря видению я узнал, что Катерина жива. Если бы я выяснил это раньше, то действовал бы по-другому, но я не знал, клянусь. Я не виноват в смерти твоего подчинённого.  
Персиваль и не винил его, он винил себя. Даже расскажи ему Геллерт всё с самого начала – для Майкла ничего бы не изменилось. Персиваль был слишком зациклен на себе, своих переживаниях и карьере, он не видел, что с Майклом творится неладное, не обращал на него внимания, и даже когда что-то замечал, откладывал разговор на потом.  
– Как видишь, – закончил Геллерт торжествующе, – я тебе ни в чём не соврал. Иногда умалчивал, иногда не говорил всей правды, но не врал.  
– Ты говорил, что не убиваешь людей, например.  
– Не убиваю без причины. Ты же не будешь отрицать, что причина у меня была.  
Персиваль не стал спорить. После того, что он сам сделал на складе, у него не было права называть кого-либо убийцей.  
– Так что это за артефакт? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.  
– Да так, довольно любопытная вещица – создаёт мощнейший щит Протего. Достаточно один раз активировать и уже не нужно поддерживать защиту с помощью магии, а пробить такой щит можно лишь Авадой. Дора Динкис собиралась его продать, поэтому и не активировала, а ведь это могло спасти ей жизнь.  
– Брошь.  
Геллерт кивнул и вытащил из кармана уже знакомого мотылька.  
– Гнарлак прислал весточку, пока ты был на работе. И с радостью передал брошь из рук в руки своему новому лучшему другу – мистеру Грейвзу.  
Он поклонился. Персиваль взял у него брошь и повертел в руках. Она действительно была серебряной, довольно тяжёлой, полудрагоценные камни изображали сине-красный узор на крыльях мотылька.  
Красный?  
Нахмурившись, Персиваль надавил на единственный красный камешек в узоре, и тот выпал ему на ладонь, лёгкий, гладкий и плоский, как галька.  
– Она вставила артефакт в брошь, с которой никогда не расставалась, – пояснил Геллерт, – думала, что это надёжное укрытие. Я догадался только, когда увидел колдографии у тебя на работе. А Катерина всё выяснила, допросив, Причарда. С этим нам повезло, иначе она успела бы найти брошь раньше Гнарлака.  
– Нам?  
– Не цепляйся к словам.  
Персиваль задумчиво разглядывал камень. Такая безделушка и столько жизней на её счету.  
– Ну, – нетерпеливо спросил Геллерт, – теперь ты меня простил?  
– Не припоминаю, чтобы ты просил прощения.  
Геллерт захлопал глазами.  
– А что я сейчас делаю?!  
Он так искренне удивился, что Персиваль с трудом подавил улыбку. Одёрнул себя, хотя и знал, что бесполезно: слабостью это было или чем-то другим, но он не мог разозлиться на Геллерта.  
– Ещё один вопрос, – сказал он, стараясь сохранять сухой, прохладный тон, хотя его, скорее всего, видели насквозь. – Я думал, ты просто вор.  
– Исследователь.  
– Как ни назовись. Я думал, ты работаешь в одиночку, а у тебя целая команда сообщников.  
– Не одна, – легкомысленные нотки исчезли из голоса Геллерта так резко, что Персиваль инстинктивно насторожился. – И мы не занимаемся воровством.  
– Исследованиями, – напомнил Персиваль, но Геллерт шутку не поддержал.  
– Если хочешь, я расскажу об этом, – он опёрся локтем о спинку дивана и сел, подвернув под себя ногу, лицом к Персивалю. – О том, чем занимаюсь на самом деле.  
– С чего такая откровенность?  
Геллерт улыбнулся, но взгляд оставался серьёзным.  
– Я не собирался. Но на складе ты сказал кое-что, и это заставило меня передумать. Ты заслуживаешь знать правду.  
– Какую правду? – вырвалось у Персиваля.  
Геллерт кивнул, словно только этого и ждал.  
– Поиск артефактов – не моя главная цель. Я их исследую или продаю, потому что нужны деньги для того, чем я занимаюсь на самом деле. Я – вместе с теми, кто ко мне присоединился – хочу изменить мир.  
Это звучало слишком пафосно и несерьёзно.  
– Изменить? – повторил Персиваль, недоверчиво улыбаясь. – Как?  
– Я хочу добиться отмены Статута о секретности, – просто сказал Геллерт. – И этого вашего варварского закона Раппопорт. Хочу сделать так, чтобы магам больше не пришлось прятаться.  
– Но ведь тогда не-маги о нас узнают…  
– И что? – Геллерт прищурился. – Что с того? Мы сильнее их во всём, это они должны нас бояться, а не наоборот. Почему маги поколение за поколением подчиняются Статуту? Почему даже не задумываются о его смысле? Нам с детства вдалбливают, что маглов нужно бояться, нам внушают страх, в котором мы и проживаем жизнь. Не нарушить Статут, не раскрыть себя, а если вдруг оступишься – будешь наказан. Маги казнят и сажают в тюрьмы своих же лишь бы защитить маглов и их спокойный сон. Мне это надоело. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы магам больше не пришлось бояться, – он понизил голос: – Я хочу защитить магов, Перси.  
Персиваль сглотнул. В ушах шумело, и он никак не мог собрать разбежавшиеся мысли.  
– Ты мне ничего не должен, – продолжил Геллерт, – и я тебя ни к чему не призываю. Если не хочешь знать больше – скажи, и я умолкну.  
Как будто проблема была только в этом! За то, что он уже успел сказать, Персиваль обязан был арестовать его, и вряд ли Геллерт этого не понимал. Сейчас он сидел напротив и спокойно смотрел, ожидая ответа, и, конечно, за его предложением крылось нечто много большее, чем просто продолжение разговора. Если бы Персиваль согласился его выслушать, то уже не смог бы жить своей прежней жизнью.  
Он вспомнил Майкла. Вспомнил Роша, который на всё был готов ради соблюдения закона Раппопорт. Вспомнил Причарда и Дору Динкис, которые из-за этого закона погибли. Таких воспоминаний за годы службы в аврорате накопилось немало.  
Персивалю вдруг представилось, что он стоит на краю пропасти, такой глубокой, что не увидеть дна. Он не знал, что внизу, погибель или спасение, и если бы прыгнул, то уже не смог бы вернуться назад. Но было ли ему куда возвращаться?  
Персиваль рассеянно оглядел комнату, заставленную старой мебелью, в сером свете утра она казалась особенно убогой. Глаза Геллерта напротив загадочно поблёскивали – как призрачные обманчивые погибельные огни в темноте.  
– Расскажи, – попросил Персиваль и шагнул вперёд.


End file.
